


Into the Incubus

by Jocosely_Wincestuous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cute, First time writer, Fluff, Incest, Kink, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Paranormal, Porn With Plot, Queer Themes, References to Supernatural (TV), Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Succubi & Incubi, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, light spoilers, m/m - Freeform, spellwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocosely_Wincestuous/pseuds/Jocosely_Wincestuous
Summary: This was my first time actually writing something I enjoyed, please offer any suggestions or critiques as you see fit!I do not own Supernatural, and the concept in this work covers creatures never seen, only mentioned in the canon, and I believe would take place somewhere between seasons 4-9 of Supernatural in terms of canon timelines without conflicting too much.





	1. What's the Case?

Sam and Dean are cruising along the highway in the Impala, it’s a cool, partly cloudy night somewhere in the Northeastern corner of the United States. Sam isn’t exactly too sure where they are at this point, because he’s had something on his mind lately and has been quietly zoning out in the passenger seat. He looks over to Dean, who’s gleefully patting away at the steering wheel to Highway to Hell by AC/DC, mouthing along with the lyrics. Sam smirks, thinking of how much of a dork his older brother can be sometimes. He jolts back into a clearer reality when he gets a news alert on his phone, pulling it out to read through what’s going on. He pipes up, “Dean, I think we have a case,” he reaches to turn down the music, Dean giving him a slight glare for doing so. 

“It couldn’t wait for the end of the song?” he says only partially joking with his brother. Sam responds with a cocked eyebrow and a shocked expression. “Fine, what all is happening?” he sighs. 

“Five men have disappeared after leaving bars that are all about twenty miles away from here, sounds like it may be demon or ghost attacks.” He starts finding directions to a nearby motel so they can set up another temporary home base. “But since we don’t have any bodies this time, we may want to leave Agents Stark and Banner at the motel room.” he jokes, flashing his favorite faux FBI badges, since they were comic book references and not Dean’s favorite drummers. 

“Dork.” Dean shakes off with a chuckle at his little brother being so jovial.

“Jerk.” Sam smirks, not taking any offense to the usual list of pet names Dean has for him. He stops a bit and stares at Dean for a moment, happy he got to see him chuckle after everything they’ve been through. He’s in a complete daze, he doesn’t even realize the car has stopped. 

“Hey, Space Cadet. You alright?” Dean waves a hand in Sam’s face to get his attention. “We’re here.” he gestures at the motel they’ll be staying at. Sam shakes himself out of it, blushing just the tiniest bit.

“Y-Yeah, Dean. I’m totally fine!” he smiles, pretending there isn’t a lot on his mind.

“You sure, Sammy? You’ve been acting weird since that vampire hunt last week.” Dean was genuinely concerned for Sam, he always seemed a little broody, but this was different.

“I’m telling you Dean, I’m fine. I’ve just been taking a little bit of time to be thankful for us being able to spend time together and not have the entire world be in danger for a second.” he brushes off, only being partially honest with his brother. The vampire hunt Dean was referencing, was actually two weeks ago. Sam remembers it all very clearly because there was a moment when he genuinely thought he was going to lose his brother forever. Dean was trapped in their nest, but it was all just a overly convoluted plan he just didn’t want Sam knowing about because of the danger Dean was facing. In the moment Sam walked up, seeing his brother covered in not only a bit of his own blood, but the blood of several vamps and other humans. He couldn’t have been happier, he almost went to kiss him. He had been hiding it for a while, but something clicked in him that night that made him realize one thing he never wanted to own up to, he was in love with his older brother. 

“Ok, man.” he reached over and ruffled his little brother’s hair, “sorry to keep pestering you, I just really care about you Sammy.” He smirked, getting out of the car. “Tell ya what, you get everything ready, I’ll go grab us a room and then we can figure out dinner?”

“T-Totally!” he responded, blushing a bit more at the sentiment expressed by his brother. “Just let me know which room we’re in and I’ll bring everything in.” Sam exited the car, grabbing his bag and their dad’s journal from the backseat as Dean went inside. He grabbed Dean’s bags as well, his phone pings, with a text message reading only “24” from his brother, whose name in his phone was recently changed to ‘Dean-O ♡’ after he’d come to realize his true feelings. He smiled, looking at his phone, knowing his brother cared about him. Just probably not in the same way Sam cared about him. 

“Hey Sammy!” Dean waves from an open door on the second floor to grab his attention, letting him know where the room was. 

“Be right there!” Sam yelled, locking up the Impala before hauling all their belongings up the stairs. He was happy they were able to find a case that meant they could likely keep off the road for a couple days; he just didn’t enjoy the reason for it, since people were missing, and there was a decent probability that they were already dead. 

Sam gets to the room and opens the door, being greeted by a small splash of water to his face. “Really, Dean? Holy water? I was out of sight for all of thirty seconds.” he said, only slightly annoyed, since safety is always a big concern in the life of a hunter.

“Don’t take it personally, Sammy. I just had to be sure, with you acting weird the last week and all.” Dean shrugged, honestly hoping the holy water would have worked, since it would have meant an answer as to why Sam was behaving so oddly lately. 

_The last two weeks, you mean._ Sam thought to himself, once again feeling the need to correct Dean, knowing the vampire nest situation probably didn’t have the same impact on him. “Thanks, Dean.” he smiled, giving his shorter older brother a slightly damp hug. They both chuckle. Sam sets everything down, taking all of his stuff to what he assumes is his side of the room, given that Dean’s jacket is already splayed out on the bed closest to the door. He takes a second to sit down on his bed and breathe. 

“So what did we want to chow on tonight?” Dean asked, looking at his brother. They hadn’t eaten in several hours, which for Dean may has well been several days.

“There’s a popular 24-hour diner just up the road that has really good burgers according to their reviews.” Sam suggests, having done a quick search on his phone. Obviously suggesting this because he’s incredibly aware of his brother’s eating habits and preferences at this point, as anyone would be after staying with Dean for more than several days.

“Oh Sammy, you really know how to treat a girl right.” Dean says, pretending to wipe away a tear, placing both of his hands over his heart and gently, but theatrically falling face up into Sam’s lap. 

Sam jolts up at the sensation, laughing at his brother’s dramatic fall. Secretly wishing we could just sit there, and hold him for a while. “Ok, Juliet. Let’s get a burger in you before you faint for real.” Dean sits up, grabbing his jacket, really excited for the first burger he’s had in a few days. Sam grabs the map of the town off the nightstand and his dad’s journal, and tries his best to hide his erection he got from Dean resting in his lap for a moment. They head out to the Impala, they could walk to the diner, but Dean would never leave his baby in a sketchy motel parking lot unless they were right there. They drive out onto the road, and Sam wasn’t kidding, it was only a few store fronts and a small parking lot away.

“Kyra’s Diner and Donuts,” sam points up to the right, indicating a large neon sign, “looks like they aren’t too busy.” He observed, still not being completely present in in the passenger seat. 

“Perfect! Daddy’s about to get his grub on!” Dean says, parking the car, giving the dashboard a quick pat like a dog. Dean opens the door, waiting for his younger brother for a second. Sam emerges from the Impala, putting on a half-smile. 

_Daddy? Why did that get my dick hard again? There are so many reasons as to why this is not okay. But I just want him so bad._ Sam groans inside his head, wanting to do nothing more than choke on his brother’s cock, but he’ll settle for a salad and some fries, since he’s very aware his brother is not on the menu for tonight. 

They enter the diner, gleefully greeted by the staff as they are sat immediately at a nice red booth. The diner looks straight out of the 50s or 60s, just with more modern gadgetry. Dean is all giddy like a schoolgirl to see their burger selection. They sit down and look through the menu, Dean sipping on a coke, Sam looking at his phone, making marks on the small map of the town. The waitress approaches them, inquiring about their order. Dean puts on his naturally flirtatious nature that activates anytime a slightly attractive woman comes near him. “Well sweetheart, I’d like the best burger you have on the menu, and a side of fries.” he says, ending with a slight wink, almost like he’s asking for her number without any other words. 

“And you, sir?” she turns slightly to Sam. 

“Uh, yeah. I’ll have the house salad with a side of fries, please.” Sam says, slightly jealous of the way Dean talks and acts around this woman he’s never even met. “Thank you.” he utters, handing her the menus. Sam stiffles his jealousy, knowing it’s stupid of him to feel this way.

Dean looks up from his drink at his brother, “So we gonna talk shop or what, Sammy?” he asks, deadpan. 

“Oh, right.” Sam scrounges up what he has and presents it in the middle of the table. _Maryland, that’s where we are._ He thinks to himself, not having taken a single moment to realize exactly where they are. “The disappearances have all occurred at these bars, the five of them within a two mile radius.” he indicates small black marks on the map where the bars are. “There’s not much else to go on, I’m afraid. No signs of struggle, violence, no bodies, nothing.” Sam sighs.

“Don’t get too discouraged, Sam. We’ve had waaaay harder jobs than this before.” He reaches over and pats Sam’s shoulder, only moving it once their waitress arrives with their food. “Fantastic!” Dean moves everything out of the way, and they get their food, as well as refills on their drinks. Dean grabs his burger, taking his first bite, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head at the taste. “Ok, we’re definitely coming back here tomorrow.” he nearly moans. 

Sam laughs at his brother, enjoying the sounds he had made in a few different ways. “You know,” he says, “those burgers are gonna kill you one day Dean.” Sam points at his brother with a french fry, before taking a bite from it and shooting a smirk at Dean. 

“I assure you, little brother,” he says in a slightly jokingly condescending tone, “I would not want to die any other way.” he adds on, almost choking down his second bite. “Plus, I just don’t dig the whole rabbit food thing.” he takes another sip from his coke.

“Rabbit food? You mean these things called vegetables?” Sam laughs, pointing at his salad. “They might help you dean, you should try some!” he tries feeding Dean a tomato, as he struggles to avoid it, like child not wanting to eat something. The brothers share a chuckle and return to their own food. Sam is so happy to have his brother here with him, being able to laugh and be carefree, he wanted to bring up the case again, but with no leads it was all but pointless. Sam’s mood changes once another person walks into the diner, he sees a slender figure in a hoodie, a decent bit shorter than himself, but then again, who isn’t shorter than Sam Winchester? They remove their hood to reveal shortish, orange, almost copper-colored hair, softish features, but still a slightly masculine face shape. This mysterious person walks up to the register, nothing seemed to be special about them, but Sam felt something he couldn’t deny was wrong. 

“Hey, Sheila! I called in my usual order.” This person, Sam is now gathering may be a man after hearing a voice that’s difficult to gender at first, waves at their waitress who’s now at the register.

“Tory, it’s wonderful seeing you!” Sheila hands the bag over to the customer. “That’ll be six dollars, as always.” She smiles at Tory, who exchanges the bag for a twenty dollar bill. 

“You too, Sheila. Keep the change, I hope y’all have a good night!” Tory waves, on his way out, slipping his hood back on. He rounds the corner of the diner, making brief, but strange eye contact with Sam through the window. He stops for a moment, making an almost surprised but suspicious look at him and Dean. He slides on his headphones underneath his hood and continues to walk away.

 _Who was that? We’re in freaking Maryland, who would be saying “y’all” this far up north?_ His look grows pensive after Tory walks away and breaks the eye contact. “Something about him…” he whispers under his breath, as he gently stabs his fries with a fork to pick a few up. 

“Say what now?” Dean turns an ear to Sam, with an inquisitive expression. He was so busy polishing off his burger that he wasn’t even paying attention, he was too busy enjoying his meat-filled bliss. 

“Nothing,” Sam says, “it has to be nothing.” He shakes his head, almost as if he watched a dream happen while he was fully awake. The waitress walks up to them to ask how everything is, and asking if they’ll need anything else while they’re there.

“That burger, was damn near god-like.” Dean says, once again getting a little flirty, “We’ll definitely be returning to this place while we’re in town.” he tells Sheila enthusiastically. 

“I’m so happy you’ve enjoyed everything!” Sheila exclaims, “Are you two visiting town for a quick getaway from life?” she asks, grabbing Dean’s empty plates. 

“Little pleasure, a little business, a lot of time dealing with this one zoning out on me.” He points at his brother with his thumb. “Oh, and if we could get a slice of pie to go? Whichever is your favorite flavor would be great. Dean hands her a fake card with the last name “Stark” on it. 

“Of course, Sir. I’ll be right back with that pie and your check.” She said gleefully, returning behind the counter briefly to run the card and grab the pie. She’s gone less than a minute and returns to their table. “Here you are, I hope you all have a great night! Please be careful, if you plan on going out tonight, we’ve had people disappearing lately. It’s a shame, but you can never be too safe.” She says, almost about to turn away from them.

“About that,” Sam starts, “do you know anything about any of the disappearances that have been happening?” He asks her directly, she’s almost surprised he said anything given how quiet he’s been. 

“Not much, I’m afraid,” she sighs, looking somewhat depressed, “just that they all started about three weeks ago.” She looked out the window, like she was reminiscing about something. “My best friend from high school was the second victim.” She said softly, a calmed tear running down her face.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Sheila.” Sam sympathizes, hoping that nothing had befallen her friend. “I know this is a hard time for you, but I did have one other question, if it’s ok?” He tries broaching the subject calmly and not cause her to be anymore upset. She nods to signal permission to Sam. “That to go order you had about ten minutes ago, do you have any information on that customer?” He asks more seriously, now that Sheila seems calmer.

Sheila thinks for a moment, “Oh, you mean Tory? He got into town a few weeks ago and comes in almost everyday, gets two orders of fries, always pays with a twenty and tell me to keep the change. Sweet kid, really. I’m worried he’s not feeling too well lately, because he started calling in orders last week instead of coming in at sitting at the counter like he normally did. Why is he important?” She asks, slightly confused by the trail of this conversation.

“I’m just curious is all, he seemed different than anyone else we’ve seen in town so far.” Sam dismissed, not wanting to let on to what could be a silly hunch anyway. “But did he start coming here around the timing of the victims disappearing? Even within a few days of the event?”

She thinks, tapping her pen to her chin, then almost like a lightbulb goes off in her head, “Now that you mention it, he first came in the day before the first victim went missing…” she thinks to herself for a moment. “You don’t think Tory could have anything to do with this do you? He’s always so nice when he comes in and tells such amazing stories.” She sees there may be a correlation, but doesn’t want to entertain the possibility of one of her best regulars being a kidnapper or even a murderer. 

“Not at all, Sheila.” Dean pipes up, very confused why Sam is asking these questions. “We just want to make sure everyone here is safe is all.” He says with a smile, not wanting to whip out his fake FBI ID card in a diner looking so casual. 

“Oh good! You had me worried there for a second.” She giggles as Sam and Dean pack up their things. “Thank you both so much, sorry, but I have to tend to my other tables.” She waves and walks away from them.

“What was that all about?” Dean asks Sam, concerned, as he had no realization of the customer Sam was referencing in his line of questioning. 

“Just someone that caught my attention is all, I can’t figure out why I noticed him over everyone else, but I did. I didn’t really think anything of it, but that time line, this kid strolling into town almost the same time five people go missing? He has to be involved.” Sam says, almost as if he has a diagram on a whiteboard behind him. But thankfully the correlation doesn’t require a degree from Stanford to figure out. 

“I guess, that’s really lucky of us to-” Dean starts, looking down at the check, looking at neat, blue writing left behind by Sheila, “By the way, you and your boyfriend are so hot!” Dean turns bright red, pushing it over to Sam. Dean remains quiet.

Sam is really confused, but gets a great chuckle out of it after turning a slightly lighter shade of pink than his brother. _God, I wish that were the case._ “You were about to leave her your number weren’t you?” Sam makes a face at Dean, who’s now trying to cover his face, which now almost matches the cherry red booths of the diner. Sheila smiles at them from behind the counter on the opposite side of the diner. 

Dean shyly says, “We should get outta here.” he gulps down his words as he stands up to grab everything and leave. Sam, still loving how embarrassed his brother is as they leave. Sam waves goodbye to Sheila as he follows behind his brother. 

They take a quick drive back to the motel, neither of them saying anything. Sam holding the map and the pie in his lap as they pull up to the motel. Dean moves quickly, obviously not wanting to talk about it as he stomps up stairs. Dean walks into the room, puts his pie on the table and face plants onto his bed. Sam walks to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth, double checking to make sure his older brother is still breathing every few minutes. Sam shakes his head and rolls his eyes at Dean’s theatrics, wondering how he’s the dramatic one. He walks over to his bed, in nothing but some boxers. Laying down in the bed on the other side of the room, turning to Dean he asks “You still alive, Jerk?” Dean huffs in response. He wants to pull a joke on his brother so badly, he strikes a sexy pose and asks his brother, “So are you gonna make an honest man out of your boyfriend tonight?” with a wink. 

Dean turns his head from the mattress to face his brother, still completely red, and flips him the bird, and turns back to bury his face in the mattress. _It’s not like I haven’t thought about it, you big doofus!_ He screams internally, honestly acknowledging that his taller little brother is a fine piece of ass with a great dick he has seen a few times by “accident” in their adventures together on the road. Sam chuckles at his response and turns out the light to go to sleep. 

“Goodnight, Bitch.” Dean grumbles.

“Night, Jerk.” Sam smiles as he bundles up in the bed that’s nearly too small for him. 

****************************************************************************

That night, Sam is sound asleep, enjoying a dream he’s had a few times in the last two weeks. Sam finds himself on top of a bed, completely naked, and a throbbing cock reaching nearly ten inches resting on his abs. Dean walks in, nothing but a towel on, every muscle in his torso glistening from the shower he’d just taken.

“Dean…” Sam says, his heart racing, his breathing became heavy. Dean walks over to Sam, dropping his towel along the way, revealing his own, thicker throbbing cock. 

“What is it Sammy?” Dean asks, going in to kiss up his brother’s neck, running his hand up Sam’s arm, tracing every line and groove of each muscle he finds. 

“W-What are you- Dean!” Sam yells, Dean using his free hand to start milking Sam’s cock. Sam feels like his chest is about to burst, as well as his dick. “Please, Dean…” he groans from the pleasure.

“Did you want me to stop?” He rasps into his brother’s ear, then pushing his brother down to the bed, staring Sam dead in the eyes, almost like he’s sharing his soul with Sam. 

“No, don’t.” He manages to say, “Just know that I love you.” He says, taking the opportunity to deeply and passionately kiss Dean, letting go of every inhibition that says it’s wrong. Dean breaks the kiss only for a moment, pinning Sam down to the bed. 

“I love you too, Sammy.” Dean says in a sweet, but dominating tone, kissing Sam down his neck, and torso, tracing back up the middle of his chest with his tongue. “I’m going to show you how much I love you, right here, right now.” He gives Sam a final kiss and crawls back down his tower of a brother to start licking the head of his cock and massaging his balls.

“Holy shit!” Sam shudders with pleasure as Dean works on him, almost swallowing the whole thing into his mouth. Sam was mere puddy in Dean’s hands, working him anyway he desired. “Oh Dean, fuuuuuuuck!” Sam is already so close to shooting, but he doesn’t want this to end. Out of desperation, he forces his brothers face lower to start working on his hole. 

“Oh, Sammy, you get me so riled up when you take charge.” Dean says, before licking at his brother’s balls and working his way down to his ass. He give Sam’s hole a soft lick first, then quickly progresses to all out eating Sam’s ass. Sam is shaking in pleasure, Dean’s tongue almost like a serpent sliding into him, filling him with these carnal desires. More of Dean is all Sam wants, Sam is Dean’s world right now, and vice versa. 

“Dean, I’m ready.” He pants, signaling his brother to go further to finish him off. 

“I thought you’d never ask!” Dean grunts, lubing himself up to take Sam on the ride of his life. He arches over his brother, facing him and lining up the head with Sam’s wanting ass. He gently, but firmly claws Sam’s chest, pushing the tip into Sam.

“Keep going, I want it all!” Sam moans, unable to control himself despite the pain and pleasure his soul is wrapped in at this moment. Dean grunts, working further into Sam’s tight ass, he wasn’t as long as his brother, but Dean was basically carrying a Red Bull can in his pants, so this was difficult for them both. Dean holds his brother’s hips, gently pumping into him with his girthy rod. They’re both so close to falling of the edge of this orgasmic cliff that they’re about to lose their minds. “Dean, I’m about to cum, please don’t stop!” Sam can barely keep his hands off his cock, jerking it in time with his brother’s thrusts. 

“Oh, Sammy, I’m about to cum too.” He’s pounding harder on his brother, hitting Sam’s prostate with his raw cock like a brick being thrown through a windshield. “Oh Sammy!” Dean’s voice starts fading in and out, “Sammy!” he repeats. Everything goes dark for a few seconds.

“Sammy!” He hears Dean call out again.

*******************************************************************************************

Sam juts awake with a quick inhale. It’s the next morning, Dean has been calling his name to wake him up. He’s slightly sweaty and exhausted from his dream, the room almost spinning from how abruptly everything ended.


	2. Who is Tory?

“Dude, I’ve been yelling at you for like ten minutes to wake you up, you sounded like you were losing it!” Dean says, partially worried for his brother. “She must have been a hell cat too, you were moaning something fierce, and uh, yeah.” Dean nearly studders, pointing at deans massive morning wood poking straight up from under the covers. Sam, still feeling like he’s regaining consciousness after that very real, very hot dream, realizes what Dean is talking about. 

“Shit!” Sam says, pulling up the covers, noticing his boxers must have been kicked off during his dream. “Dean, I’m sorry!” He picks up a pillow to censor his downstairs and runs to grab some clothes in a panic.

“No need to apologize Sammy, I’m just curious what she was doing to you. I’ve heard of pitching a tent, but damn dude, you’re putting on a whole circus with that huge thing!” Dean jests, only slightly though, for he’d never seen Sam fully hard. _You know how hard it was not to take advantage of you during that dream? You damn tease!_ Dean thinks to himself, angry and aroused by his younger brother. 

_I can’t believe Dean saw me and heard me like that, I’m so stupid! I should have been wearing at least something else!’_ He’s hoping that he didn’t actually call out Dean’s name or anything during his his hot night with his brother that never actually happened. He gets dressed and get ready for them to go grab breakfast. “Hey Dean, can we, uhh...bring up what happened this morning? Like never again. I’m so mortified, I-I can’t-” Sam complains, trying to explain, but he’s scared about how his brother may react if he knew the full story. If Dean left him again, he wouldn’t know what else to do. Sam looks confused, worried, and angry all at the same time. 

“Sammy, it’s natural. Don’t get all down in the dumps about it, and don’t beat yourself up. It happens to us all, dude.” He consoles Sam, giving him a tight hug, trying to be the best big brother he can. On top of how Sam had already been acting, Dean didn’t want this making everything worse. “Tell ya what, we’ll go back to Kyra’s and you can force me to eat a vegetable or something for breakfast. Would that cheer you up?” Dean smiles at his brother, knowing that after all the playfulness in the diner yesterday he could get a kick out of this.

“Fine, but you have to eat whatever I order for you.” Sam says, feeling a little better. How could he not adore his older brother for being the kind, caring, but serious person he is? 

“Deal.” Dean says reaching out to shake on it. After sealing the deal, they hop in the car and head back to Kyra’s Diner, not talking about anything, but not brooding about anything either. They approach the diner, Sam already has an idea of how he’s going to torture Dean to make himself feel better. Sheila greets them again, upon their arrival.

“Welcome back, Mr. Stark! Didn’t think we’d be seeing you again so soon!” Dean is baffled she remembered him by his supposed name according to his fake card. “Did you both want to sit where you did last night? The booth is open again and it’s still in my section.” Not only is she offering because Dean was cute, and a more than generous tipper, but because she felt like they actually cared about her during the casual line of questioning during last night’s meal. 

“Absolutely!” Dean says, “Do they ever let you leave, Sheila? We were here until almost eleven last night, and here you are again and it’s not even ten in the morning yet.” Dean checked his watched, worried she might be overworked. He realizes while his work is unpaid, he bounces around odd jobs and has lines of fake credit he can access all the time, he didn’t peg Sheila to be the type that lived that way. 

Sheila laughs, “Of course I get to leave, I only sleep in the back occasionally.” she jokes with them. “I’m kidding, I just like picking up morning and night shifts because everyone is happy because they’re about to go out and party, they’re about to go home and relax, or they’re just waking up and I get to give them their first coffee of the morning. It’s like I’m some divine goddess delivering energy and life to the townspeople.” She’s so perky in the morning it’s almost scary, but you can tell she really does enjoy the work she does. 

Sam and Dean laugh at Sheila’s story, happy she enjoys what she does. “Speaking of energy and life, we’ll have two coffees, black, a fruit cup for each of us, two pancakes for me, a tomato and spinach omelette for this one,” he gestures to Dean, speaking so clearly it’s almost like he rehearsed this order, “and because I’m a merciful overlord, he can also have a side of sausage.” Sam chuckles at his brother. 

“Oh, Sammy, you get me all tingly when you take charge like that.” He almost pouts at his brother.

Sammy almost chokes on his own tongue at the rebuttal, given Dean had said something very similar in the previous night’s dream. He plays it off as a cough to not give Dean more ammo. “Keep being cheeky and I’m eating all the sausage in front of you out of spite.” He glares at Dean.

Dean backs away, knowing his brother may be serious enough to consume pork out of pettiness. “Yessir.” He sips his coffee, that Sheila pours for the both of them, smiling at her as a way of saying thanks. He’s almost completely forgotten that this extended, catty, dialogue between them is basically feeding the fire of Sheila’s thinking they’re a couple. “So who was that person you mentioned to Sheila last night, the one you asked about?” Dean asked, trying to get back to at least some business.

Sam is nearly chugging the piping hot coffee, his years of college induced coffee binging, giving him immunity to most of the pain from the burn. “Tory, the red head? I don’t really know, I saw him walk in and he felt different than everyone. I also felt like we made direct eye contact for a little bit, but I’m not sure.” Sam puts down the nearly empty coffee cup.

“Sammy, gingers may be pretty, but they aren’t that rare. Like one or two percent of the world’s population or something.” Dean stares at Sam, confused at to what kind of feeling he was getting from this kid.

“That’s not what I meant Dean, it wasn’t just Tory’s hair, it was a feeling. Something I feel like we’ve met before, like he may be the monster that’s taking people.” Sam was annoyed he couldn’t quite articulate the feeling he had when Tory walked in, because it was very much apparent before Tory pulled up his hood. Sheila drops off their food and leaves them be for a bit because she gets the vibe they prefer being alone. She returns to the pastry counter to help another server.

“Who are the two tall hotties in your section, Sheila? Weren’t they here just last night?” Asks the other waitress, jealous she doesn’t get regulars who are hot guys, just old men trying to grab her ass constantly.

Sheila’s boxing up donuts for another order as she responds, “I don’t really know, they haven’t told me much about where they’re from, just that they’re visiting. Oh, and they asked about those missing people.” She recounts the conversations from last night, handing the box off to a customer. 

“Really? That’s kinda weird. Do you think they might be cops?” She questions, “Oh! Did you hear a sixth person went missing last night?” She mentions, wanting some genuine conversation while she still has time before running coffee refills. 

“What? I hadn’t heard, was it anyone you knew?” She responds in shock, completely forgetting about the question about Sam and Dean being cops. Sheila grabs another pot of coffee to run out to her tables.

“No one I knew of, let’s talk later after the rush is over!” Amy waves off, running out to her tables with fresh juice and coffee. 

“Are you kidding me? Did you hear them, Sam? A sixth victim went missing last night. Damn it, all I did last night was pout and go to bed.” Dean grumbles to himself, disappointed in his work ethic.

“Dean, we didn’t get into town until nearly nine last night, there are a dozen bars in this town, there’s barely even a chance we would have been able to gank this thing in time to prevent another victim. We had barely any intell coming into this place, but it seems like we’ll get all of our info here if not out in the field. Sam tries to console his brother, sipping on more coffee.

“Either way, we’re getting out there tonight. I want us checking out a few of these places before we have to start interviewing anymore people aside from Sheila.” Dean said, jabbing his index finger on the table demandingly. Dean reluctantly eats the fruit and his omelette before partaking in the sausages, so he can enjoy them more. At least him eating something healthy for once made Sam a little happier. They sat out the rest of the meal in silence, Sheila stopping by a few times to check on them, do coffee refills, and such. 

“We can go back to the room to do research for the rest of the day, until sundown. MAybe try and shed some light on what this thing might be based on the fact that we haven’t found any bodies yet.” Sam suggested, “It’s not a big clue, but it gives us something to go on.” sam sets down his cup a final time.

“Agreed, I’m not even sure what this thing might be. Demon? Arachne? Maybe a shifter?” Dean lists, thinking through their past cases, hoping some flags might shoot up with any emerging similarities. They pack up their stuff, leaving cash for Sheila this time. On the way out, Dean stops the server that was talking with Sheila, “Hey,” he looks at her name tag, “Amy, did you happen to hear where the sixth victim was last seen?” 

Amy, surprised he was talking to her, “Oh, um, yeah. I can’t remember the name, but it’s that one bar at Lamar and 17th.” she said, trying to recall the exact information.

“Thank you, Amy. That’s still really helpful.” He shoots a smile at her as he follows Sam out of the diner. It’s another brief drive back to the motel. They get comfortable, Den opens up his pie from last night, he’s excited because it’s pecan pie, one of his favorites. He starts snacking on that while he and Sam try to dig up some lore on this thing, whatever it may be. 

Several hours have passed and they haven’t gotten any new leads, they’re both about to pass out at this point, and they’re bored. Sam put down his dad’s journal to take a break, “Hey Dean, I’m gonna go take a shower and get cleaned up before we go out tonight.” He gets up and walks towards the bathroom, taking off his shirt and tossing it to his bag before getting there. 

“You do you man, I don’t feel like we’re getting anywhere with this endless searching anyway.” He sneaks a peak at Sam walking away shirtless, _Damn, maybe there is something to eating all those damn salads, Sammy is absolutely shredded._ Raising both eyebrows in response, and wonders what he’ll do for the next few hours before they go out. 

Sam gets into the shower, where of course the showerhead is half a foot lower than he needs it to be in order to shower without warping his spine. He huffs and turns on the hottest water he can handle and gets to showering. Not too long into it he starts absentmindedly thinking about his dream and how much he enjoyed the thought of Dean fucking him bareback, his cock is twitching in response and he starts getting hard. “Well, I haven’t gotten off in two weeks, might as well enjoy some release while I can.” He talks to himself quietly because he’s pretty sure Dean wouldn’t be able to hear much over the the showerhead going. He starts imagining Dean having his way with his ass, jabbing at his prostate, completely at the mercy of what Dean wants. Sam begins to tweak his nipples a little bit while he strokes his enormous cock and starts leaking precum all over himself. He growls as he’s getting close, so he reaches down to start playing with his hole, nothing more than a few fingers, but enough to possibly get him over the edge and cum. “Dean…” he moans quietly as he glides a few fingers in and out of his ass, he’s about to cum, unable to hold back, every muscle in his body tightens, he clenches his jaw, his upper body spasming and he shoots so hard he nearly knocks himself off balance. He pants to himself for a second, “Damn, that feels so much better.” still speaking quietly. He makes sure to wipe the globs of cum ff the shower wall so Dean won’t be able to call attention to it later if he plans on showering soon. He washes his long, luscious hair, waiting for his dick to completely deflate so he doesn’t have to deal with any more circus tent jokes from Dean, even if the comment was flattering. 

He grabs a towel and dries off a bit before emerging from the bathroom, wrapping it around his waist before opening the door. He picks up his bag, looking for something nice enough to wear out to the bars for being undercover tonight. He’s thinking something tight, but nothing too flashy to draw attention. Something just clean and cute enough that he can get the information he wants from who he needs to. He looks over at Dean, who appears to be napping, which is fair since he woke up a decent bit before Sam, and they may have a long night ahead. He’d only been in the shower for about thirty minutes, so he figures he’d have some time to himself before waking Dean up. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He reminds himself he needs to add another mark to his map to the bar where the sixth victim was taken from, so he digs that out and marks the map at Lamar and 17th, like Amy said. It’s to further West than any of the other attacks so far, he gives it some thought. “Wait a minute,” he looks up where the first few vics went missing, there’s a pattern, “the attacks keep following down 17th street!” he yells. He decides to give Dean a little bit longer to nap before sharing his big discovery. It doesn’t solve the case, but it’s a lead that lets them know which bar is likely going to be next. Sam decides to do some digging to find whatever bar on the street may be next before he keeps getting ready. 

Another hour or so goes by before Sam goes to wake Dean up, he went on a research bender and kind of lost track of time. “Dean, wake up, it’s time to get ready!” He shakes Dean a bit to get him to wake up. 

“Did you at least make me breakfast in bed, Sammy?” Dean moans aloud, still half asleep. 

“It’s after seven in the evening, why would I make you breakfast in bed? Also, we don’t even have a kitchen here.” Sam retorts to his brother, putting on a pair of decently fitting pants that aren’t stained with ectoplasm or blood, and a tighter black shirt than what he was wearing, but not the tightest he owns. 

Dean pouts, sad he doesn’t have anymore pie, and he wants to get something before going out. “I’ll get ready and we can grab something quick at Kyra’s on the way out.” Dean said, getting undressed.

“How about you get ready, and I’ll grab you something while you take your usual twenty minutes to put together a decent outfit, and we don’t waste any time?” He gives Dean a look that says a lot more than what came out of his mouth. 

“You know me so well, little brother.” Dean says, ruffling Sam’s still slightly wet hair as he walks by him, shirtless. He tosses Sam the keys to the Impala, “Don’t you hurt her!” He points at Sam.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back in less than ten minutes if they aren’t busy.” Sam scoffed as he headed out the door after gelling a small bit of hair to keep it tucked behind his left ear. “See you in a bit Dean!” He calls out, closing and locking the door behind him. He takes the Impala over to Kyra’s and grabs them some croissants and a few coffees to go. Amy is the one to take care of Sam at the register, she almost doesn’t recognize him because he’s a bit more put together.

“You’re half of that cute couple that Sheila keeps taking care of, right?” She asks handing over the coffee in a drink carrier and a little white paper bag with two croissants. 

“Ummm, yes and no? We aren’t really a couple, he’s just my goofy older brother.” Sam chuckles, still wishing that were the case. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! Sheila assumed, and I just blindly believed that. I’m so stupid!” Amy says, rubbing her temples in frustration and embarrassment. 

“No, don’t worry, it’s alright. We’ve gotten that several times actually.” He brushes it off, hoping Amy doesn’t feel too bad. 

“Also, you look really cleaned, are you going out tonight? She asks, handing Sam his change.

“Yeah, you can say that. I’m grabbing this to bring back to Dean at the motel and then we’re heading out to a few bars.” He says reaching for the keys, “Oh, keep the change.” he adds to Amy. 

“Awesome! I’m meeting Amy at Toddrick’s in about an hour, we’re slowing down for the night until we get hit with all the drunks wanting to get food.” She pockets the change, “Thank you! You just bought Sheila and I each a shot tonight!” She laughs, but she’s not joking. 

“Wait, Toddrick’s? That sounds familiar…” He realizes what his research earlier pointed to, the next attack was very likely going to happen at Toddrick’s tonight. “Shit, Amy, please be careful tonight! We have reason to believe the next attack is gonna happen at Toddrick’s!” Sam panics out the door, almost dropping their coffees trying to get his phone and get the Impala started simultaneously. 

“Really?” She stares as Sam walks out to the car, “I thought I was safe because all of the previous victims had been men from local gay bars.” She shrugs, she's about to clock out and go home to get ready anyway.

“Come on Dean, pick up!” Sam yells at his phone. Even though it's a short trip back to the motel, he's still trying to get Dean to hurry up. He parks the car and runs upstairs with the snacks. He unlocks the door, thankfully Dean is waiting inside mostly ready. Sam tosses the bag and hands him the coffee, and goes to grab the map to show Dean his lead. “Look, the attacks keep moving West along this street, that means the next attack should likely be the next bar asking this street. It's called Toddrick's, Sheila is there right now waiting for Amy!” Sam explains, running out of breath, going to grab some coffee and his pastry. 

“Isn't she safe all the vics have been men? Dean says, munching a croissant, mostly done with his coffee.

“That's not the point Dean! What if she sees something or gets caught in the crossfire? Not everyone is used to what we are, they can get killed or traumatized a lot easier than we can.” Sam pleads, hoping his brother understands. 

“You're right,” Dean says, inhaling the last of his croissant. “let's get going before anyone gets hurt.” Dean grabs the keys as they finish their food. They hop into the car, ready to go to a bar and maybe have at least a few beers to deal with everything that's happened the last few weeks. The town isn't too small, but it still only takes a few minutes of driving to get to Toddrick's. 

“You sure you don't want a last minute hair cut before we jump into this?” Dean asks, reaching for Sam's hair. 

“Come at my hair with anything with anything sharper than a boiled egg, and I will end you, Jerk. Sam says, staring daggers at his brother. 

“Noted.” Dean pulls his hand back with a laugh, truth be told, he loved Sam's long hair. He's always wanted to run his hands through it while holding Sam, but he knew that would probably never happen in the way he wanted. Sam and Dean exit the Impala, thankfully the bars weren't too busy yet, so street parking was plentiful. Most people were able to walk when they went out here, but Dean refused to leave his baby behind. Toddrick's didn't look different from any other bar from the outside, upon entering it looked like your everyday bar. Sheila is downing her first shot of tequila of night, and turns around to see who came in because she's expecting Amy any minute. 

“Sam, Dean!” Sheila waves, popping up out of her bar stool in a floral pink and white dress with her hair in a high but short ponytail. She was always wearing a hat with her uniform at work, so Sam and Dean hadn't paid much attention to her hair. It was a combination of braids with a few dreads in the back, which made her stand out a bit. “I'm surprised to you bothl here, I figured you'd go to one of the other bars next door.” 

“Really? What makes you say that?” Dean says, confused, ordering a beer from the bar. 

“She, uh, still thinks we're a couple, Dean.” Sam shyly says, just loud enough for Sheila and Dean to hear. Dean nearly spits out some of his beer in response. 

“Yeahhh, Sam is my little brother.” Dean says, blushing a bit as he wipes beer from his face. _Although it's not like I'd complain about being us being a couple, as messed up as that is._

“I'm so sorry! This is so embarrassing!” She said covering her face out of shame, “I may need another shot to deal with this.” Sheila added on, moving back towards the bar. 

“It's fine, Sheila. But on a more serious note, we're here because we think this bar may be a target for the next attack. They seem to be moving West along this street.” Sam explains, hoping to let Sheila know the danger she may be facing. 

“Are you sure?” Sheila said shocked, going for another shot. “All the victims so far have been men from the gay bars along this street, but that pattern seems to make since given the orders of the attacks.” Sheila says out loud.

“Gay bars? Sammy, you never mentioned that detail.” Dean said surprised, and slightly annoyed.

“I didn't know that either! It just kept mentioning the local bar scene.” Sam defended, worried he may have missed something. 

“The local bar scene here is mostly gay,” Sheila states plainly, “seven of the bars here are gay bars.” she explains further. 

Sam and Dean sit there, dumbfounded, completely unaware of this fact. The bartender nods along in agreement with what Sheila says. “Sheila, what's the next gay bar along this street?” Sam proves, sternly, but politely.

“I'm pretty sure it's gonna be Steel? Should be a few doors down from here, it has a big platinum sign with blue neon lighting.” Sheila describes, as Dean pays for his tab so they can run over to the next bar that is next likely target. At this moment, Amy walks into Toddrick's and sees everyone.

“Oh hey!” Amy greets everyone, showing off her nearly buzzed hair due to the lack of a hat, also sporting a blue and white striped jumper with a white top. “What are you guys up to?” Referencing Sam and Dean mainly, but also Sheila.

“We're just heading out. See you ladies later!” Dean smiles almost shooing himself and his brother out in a hurry. It's dark out, so the next attack may be nearing closer than they'd hope. 

“They're going to Steel, they're worried that's where the next attack will happen. They didn't know it's only been gay bars getting hit by this.” Sheila clarifies for her friend, ordering Amy a shot. 

“Well that makes sense, I guess.” Amy shrugged, getting ready to begin her night off by taking shots with her friend. 

Sam and Dean head down the street, not having to worry about moving the car. They look for the sign Sheila had previously described to them. There's a small line outside   
Steel, and right as they're approaching, Sam notices none other than Tory walking into the bar. “That's the kid I was talking about! The red head walking into the bar.” Sam quietly but abruptly points out. 

Dean makes a mental note of this new character in the case, “Is he even old enough to go in there?” Dean seriously asks. “But it does seem likely he's related to the missing people since he came into town right around the time this all started and he's walking into the supposed next targeted location when these attacks are becoming more frequent.” Dean analyzes out loud, despite Sam already have connected these dots for himself.

“Let's follow him, we need to keep our eyes locked on him as much as possible.” Sam gets to the front of the line, flashing an ID to get inside, quickly followed by his brother. They immediately walk in, searching for Tory, but he blends into the crowd more than you'd think a red head would. Music is blasting, lights are flashing, people drunkenly dancing, it seems like the perfect if you're in the mood to party. But since this is in investigation, it makes things a bit more complicated. For a moment, Sam sees Tory at the bar, sipping on something that looks almost purple. “There he is dean!” Sam points him out, walking closer to the bar. Dean waves over the bartender, asking what Tory ordered.

“The red head? He always gets Starfuckers when he comes in.” The bartender recalls. 

“Huh, I'll take two of those then.” Dean shrugs, having never heard of it, handing over a twenty to the bartender. 

“Alrighty!” The slender, slightly scruffy bartender responds. He pours up the drinks like a true showman, everything but juggling the bottles. Handing the two iced drinks over to Dean. “Here you are, sir.” The drinks are placed on napkins, one of which having a phone number written on it. He winks at Dean and walks away to help the other patrons.

“Thanks!” Dean waves, noticing the phone number and the wink as he walks away slightly embarrassed but flattered. He hands the other drink over to Sam. 

“What's this?” He asks his brother confusedly, taking a sip. Sam has a shocked expression on his face afterwards. 

“Starfucker, it's what our guy is drinking. It smells good at least.” Dean takes a sip, slightly shocked himself. “Huh, there's whisky in this. I like it.” Dean keeps sipping it, doing a little bit of a dance to the current song playing throughout the club. Tory is currently up and grinding on some guy over on the dancefloor, the brothers keeping a close eye on him. He's moving very fluidly, almost in a hypnotic way. Tory looks up, making eye contact with Dean, who instantly feels what Sam was talking about in regards to feeling like Tory is different. 

Tory definitely recognizes the brothers from the diner, _Who are these guys? Are they following me?_ Tory quickly evacuated the dancefloor, completely forgetting about his dance partner, who now looks sadly defeated. “I have to get out of here, I'm not getting good vibes from these guys,” Tory does a double take, “even if they are cute as hell.” Tory sighs. He begins making a b-line for the exit, making sure to keep an eye on the mysterious pair of men.

“He's on the move, Sammy!” Dean chugs the rest if his drink and slams his empty glass back on the counter, Sam doing the same. They try to follow Tory not so noticeably, but at this point that's kind of hard with the speed they need to keep. 

“Shit, these assholes are following me!” Tory walks faster, trying to not literally run out if the bar and draw too much attention. “There's no way they know, right? I haven't told anyone in town.” Tory says growing worried about this unwanted attention. Tory makes it out of Steel, then heads further west down the street. “I'm pretty sure these guys are new to town, maybe I can ditch them?” He's thinks out loud, trying to figure out a plan to escape. 

“Damn this kid is fast.” Dean complains heading out a few seconds behind Tory. “We gotta keep up, Sammy. Come on!” Dean commands.

“I know, Dean!” Sam responds, keeping up with his brother, starting to run.

“Damn it. I'm gonna have to bolt outta here.” Tory growls, beginning to sprint even faster, turning his head to see the two guys following him. He turns the corner hoping to at least confuse them, even though at this point he really doesn't know where he's going. “There are two of them, and they're moving too quickly, I won't be able to pull any tricks on them at this rate. I’ll have to confront them away from anyone else.” He’s thinking, but doesn’t have too much time left, he ducks into an alleyway he finds. Unfortunately, those after him follow behind shortly. 

Sam and Dean follow Tory into the alley, they stand at the entrance, Tory standing near the opposite end with nowhere to go. “We got ‘em now.” Dean says, catching his breath a bit. 

“What do you bastards want?” Tory screams, backing away a bit more from them, “Are you demons, angles, or what?” he reaches for the knife he has in his waistband, even more cautious.

“What are you talking about?” Sam asks, very confused. “We’re Hunters, we’re after whatever has been taking all of these people!” He declares, wondering who or what Tory is at this point, given the creatures he just mentioned so casually. 

“Y’all must not be very good hunters if you still haven’t figured out what kind of monster you’re after!” Tory almost laughs, he can’t believe these idiots found him but can’t find the true culprit in this case. 

“Well what are we after then, if you’re so smart?” Dean beckons, trying to get Tory to spill what he may know. 

“I’m notta bout to give information to y’all when you’re coming after me.” Tory chokes out, kind of embarrassed his accent slipped out a bit more than he wanted, he clears his throat “A good hunter doesn’t give out information when you’re not even gonna guarantee their safety.” Tory points out, not so condescendingly, but to prove a point. “Put down all your weapons and we’ll talk, I’ll do the same.” Tory pulls the switchblade from his waistband and kicks it behind him, same with the small blade in his shoe. He puts his hands up to signal he’s clean. 

Sam and Dean nod to the deal, placing their guns on the ground, and their knives from their belts, Dean pulls another knife from his shoe. “We’re clean!” Dean signals, also putting his hands up in the air. 

“I’m not blind, ya moron. Your pants are too tight, I can still tell you’re strapped down there. Ya might be cute, but I doubt you’re packing that much downstairs!” He says sternly, but somewhat jovially, fighting back a chuckle. 

“Shit.” Dean says, forgetting he had worn tighter pants tonight, he unzips his pants, pulls them down to his upper thigh, Sam is fighting himself to not look too closely, Tory looks shocked he’s actually doing this, even though they aren’t so much in public right now. He reaches and pulls the small knife from his leg and slides it to the side. “There.” He says, pulling his pants back up, feeling weird about almost taking off his pants in public. 

“Ok.” Tory walks slowly towards them, remaining cautious. Making eye contact with the pair the entire time. “What you’re after is an incubus, probably one gaining power from stealing the souls of its victims, those who are being kidnapped. For him to get this bold, it means he’s probably nearing his maximum potential, he may only need a few more souls before he becomes as powerful as Lucifer himself.” Tory explains, hoping to shed some light for these two guys who hopefully won’t try and kill him. “Now, if you don’t mind my asking, who the hell are y’all?” Tory asks, somewhat confrontational manner. 

“An incubus?” Dean responds, knowing he’s heard of them somewhere before, “I’m Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam.” he introduces, hoping to soothe the rightfully annoyed Tory. 

“Holy shit, the Winchesters? I never thought I’d meet y’all in person. You’re a lot prettier than people make you out to be.” Tory says, being honest, but still very surprised. “I’m Tory, by the way. But I’m guessing you both knew that already.” He chuckled to himself a bit over him trying to flirt with the Winchesters. 

“Thank you? I think?” Sam says, not sure how much he can accept the compliment, since it sounds like the Hunter community may be trash talking him and his brother. “So how do you know that we’re after an incubus?” Sam asks, rather pointedly, unsure of Tory’s intell.

Tory walks closer, lowering his head a bit, “I’m gonna need y’all to not freak out about this, okay?” Tory raises his head back up, opening his eyes. What used to be bright green with a dash of gold in the iris is now completely purple and glossy, much like the black eyes that are the calling card of a demon.

“Demon!” Dean screams, swinging his right hook square into the side of Tory’s head, knocking him to the ground out cold. 

“Dean, what the hell was that?” Sam yells, annoyed his brother resulted to that so quickly.

“What? I panicked!” Dean explained, a little angry with himself. “You stay here and watch Sleeping Beauty while I bring the car around, we’re taking him back to the motel.” Dean ordered sternly, hoping to get more information now.


	3. What is Tory?

Tory wakes up in the motel room, tied to a chair with tape covering his mouth. He panics a bit, still in a daze, then it hits him. Dean hooked him and knocked him out cold. _Shit! What have I gotten myself into now?_ He looks for an out, but he can barely move anything and can’t scream.   
“Good to see you’re finally awake.” Dean smirked, opening his flask of holy water, splashing it in Tory’s face, resulting in nothing. “What the hell?” Dean looks concerned, unsure what he might be dealing with now. 

_Really? Holy water? This asshole thinks I’m a demon._ Tory rolls his eyes and shakes his head at Dean’s stupidity. _My eyes weren’t black, ya moron!_ He screams in his head, pissed about the tape over his mouth. 

“Maybe we should let him explain.” Sam offers, not wanting to antagonize whatever Tory might be any further.

“Not just yet, we can try to find out what kind of monster he is, I don’t think he’s going anywhere.” Dean scowls at Tory, looking down on him. 

_You did not just fucking call me that._ Tory thinks to himself, his overly expressive face showing he’s very much pissed at Dean. _That’s it Winchester, you’ve pissed me off!_ Tory raises his head, looking at Dean, his eyes once again that glossy shade of almost amethyst purple. Dean stops moving. Something caught his attention though, something he saw between Sam and Dean he wasn’t expecting. _No, that can’t be right…_ he pauses for a moment, shaking it off, since it’s not relevant right now.

“Dean!” Sam calls out, concerned his brother almost seems to be in a trance. “What are you doing to him?” He grunts at Tory, angry at what he may have done to Dean.

 _Focus, focus._ Dean walks forward, ripping the tape off Tory’s face quickly, Dean begins to unzip his pants. Tory’s eyes quickly fade back to normal. “Fuck that hurt, asshole! He’s really mad at Dean now, glaring at him. 

Dean snaps out of it, completely lost, wondering why his pants are unbuttoned and halfway unzipped. “What the hell? What did y-” He stops to think, realizing what he was about to do. “Oh.” He says to himself, turning red as he looked away.

“How about you tell the rest of the class what you were about to do, Dean?” Tory snickers at him, happy to get a little revenge. “By the way, you ever call me a _monster_ again, I’ll kick your ass so hard that my shoe will pop out your damn mouth.” Tory smiles, feeling a little mischievous, but he feels it’s well deserved. 

“I um...I don't know what…” Dean keeps pausing, not wanting to share what the next step he was about to take. 

“To save you some time Sam, I'll explain. Your brother was about to whip out his, I'm guessing thick seven or eight inch cock, and was going to fuck my face until he came down my throat. But despite how much I legitimately would have enjoyed that, I just wanted the tape off.” Tory wiggles his nose a bit, “I wasn't counting on a free facial waxing though.” Tory said annoyed. 

“Wow.” Is all Sam can muster up, confused, and kind of worked up from the thought of his brother skull fucking some guy while he's tied up. _Fuck that’s hot._

“So how?” Dean said, trying to adjust his cock for some comfort, because he was actually aroused during the trance he was under.

“You untie me, and I'll tell you more. Also, don't bother with the Devil's traps, salt lines, or holy water. It won't do you much good, aside from pissing off some housekeepers.” Tory bargains, feeling he doesn't have too much left he can barter with other than his abilities and information. 

The brothers look at each other and share a nod. “But no more funny business, you hear me?” Dean says pointing a knife at Tory.

“Oh Dean, don't threaten a guy with a good time like that unless you're gonna deliver.” Tory says cheekily with a wink. Sam fights back an obvious laugh, since Dean would have said something very similar if he were in the same position. 

Dean scrunches up his face, mouthing what Tory said to mock him. But even he agreed, it was a line he totally would have used. Dean stops being childish for a moment and cuts all the rope and tape holding Tory to the chair.

“So?” Sam asks, giving Tory the floor to open up and explain. 

“You want more on the case, or me?” Tory asks seriously, knowing the Winchesters probably have a lot more questions than they were letting on.

“Let's start with you, then get the finer details as they arise.” Sam says, more so inviting Tory to talk than forcing him to.

“Alright then. Well, the demon tricks won't work on me, because I'm not a demon. But, I kind of am. I'm a cambion, born of an incubus and a witch.” Tory explained to the brothers, knowing they had encountered someone similar to him before.

“That sounds eerily familiar…” Dean says, trying to think.

“Yeah, little Jesse, he was warping reality in a small town, turned your pet angel into an action figure?” Tory said, citing their adventures back to them. “Before you ask, I'll just tell you, I read all the books. In addition to knowing quite a few hunters, I know a lot about y'all.” Tory followed up, knowing the two would have more questions.

“Makes sense.” Dean said, always feeling violated whenever someone mentioned those damn books that tracked every detail of their lives for so long.

“So yeah, back to the you being half incubus thing?” Sam asks, pointing out the elephant in the room.

“Right. I always enjoy explaining this.” Tory says only somewhat sarcastically. “So I have some of the powers of an incubus. The trance thing with the purple eyes is one of them, I can simply arouse someone, make them want to have sex with me, sometimes even make them want to perform a specific act if I think hard enough, like I did with Dean.” Tory quickly follows up with caveats he knows he needs to clarify on, “First of all, I can't fully force anyone to have sex with me. My powers rely on natural curiosity, sexuality, emotions, I can't will anything into anyone's mind they truly don't want. I also am not capable of taking their souls, like most incubi or sucubi.” 

“While that is pretty amazing, that kind of pales in comparison to what Jesse could do.” Sam said, really trying not to be insulting. 

“Yeah, well Jesse was a little young to have one of these at his disposal to control his powers.” Tory removed his shirt, exposing a unique tattoo between his shoulder blades. 

“Is that a-” Sam starts, confused, also stopping to notice Tory's incredibly smooth, slender yet slightly muscular frame. He stops to think, about feeling bad for looking at another guy instead of Dean. 

“Yes, it's a modified devil's trap used to keep my other powers under control. My mom formulated it when I was a child, this was easier than wearing it as a charm all the time. It was kind of necessary after I tantrum I threw caused a really bad earthquake in Portugal, definitely not my proudest moment.” Tory explained further cringing slightly at the end, cutting Sam off so he didn't waste his breath. 

_Well, I'm glad everyone is glossing over me having a genuine interest in fucking other guys._ Dean thinks to himself, happy he's out of the woods in that regard.

“I also have to recharge my powers and overall life force by having sex with people, so unless someone is down to let me fool around with them a bit, I'm gonna need to head back out soon to find a hookup.” Tory states plainly, hoping they'll get the message. “Oh, and by the way, I know I look young, but I was born in the early 1700s. I think I'm about the equivalent of twenty-five years old in human time? The math gets hazy though, it involves multivariable calculus and linear algebra I don’t quite understand. So don't try and pull the sage wisdom bullshit with me like you have life all figured out.” Tory smiles, he always hated it when supposedly older folks patronized him just because of his appearance. 

“Alright, one last question, why are you here?” Dean asked, mainly curious for himself. 

“I got here because I heard a high level incubus is in town trying to troll for the last few souls he needs to gain enough power to control or destroy the world. I've got estimations he had around six hundred and forty souls before getting here, he needs six hundred and sixty-six.” Tory gets to the point, showing the danger they're in. “Since I got pulled away from my hunting the incubus and it's now,” Tory reaches for his phone, “Jesus, it's nearly 3am. How long was I out?” Tory questions, wondering if he needs to actually go get his head examined.

“About two hours.” Sam says, cringing a bit himself.

“Yeah, that's not good for ya. Sorry about that.” Dean apologizes, really feeling sorry about jumping the gun on physical violence. 

“Well, it's safe to say the incubus probably claimed his seventh victim tonight already. But lucky for you, I recover physically from sex and don't need to worry about seeing a neurologist, so that's one less thing to fret about.” Tory says even more annoyed than before. He turns to Dean, taking a moment to try and calm down. “By the way, Dean.” he starts, “Sorry if me using my powers on you is making you question your sexuality or confused you in anyway. Most of what my powers access is genuine interest or curiosity, but sometimes it is stored in the subconscious. It was a move of self preservation.” he hoped apologizing would make him seem a bit less of an ass. 

This catches Sam's attention, because he completely forgot his brother wanted to fuck Tory, even if just for a moment. _Too bad I probably still don't stand a chance, he's my brother, even if some part of him is into dudes._ Still just a bit beaten up on the inside about his complicated feelings for his older brother. 

_Damn it, I thought we were passed this conversation._ Dean yells in his head. “You know what, it's fine.” Dean says calmly, playing it off pretty well.

“Huh, usually humans have a much harder time with this.” Tory says, surprised. Dean gives Tory a look that shows he was a bit confused about that comment, not knowing if he should be offended or not. “I just know humans put a lot of social stock in what they perceive to be gender and sexual orientation. Ask any creature that's lived for more than a hundred and fifty years, a lot of it is crap because you stop caring about it all after too long.” Tory explained, knowing humans experience life through a very limited lens of mortality that he really can't identify with because he's over three hundred years old and still looks like a college student. 

“Thanks?” Dean says, figuring he'll try to accept that as a compliment. “Don't you need to go recharge or something?” Dean points out, because at this point it's getting even later.

“You're right.” Tory agrees with a nod. He walks to the door, stopping to grab the pad of paper off of the table to write something down. “Here's my number, if y'all want to meet back up tomorrow for lunch or something to figure out an actual strategy to kill this thing.” Tory hands the paper to Dean and opens the door, turning around one last time. “By the way, Winchesters, I am happy y'all are here. It's nice having some even slightly competent hunters around, especially since given your track record, I know if you do die, you probably won't stay that way for long.” Tory shoots a smile at the brothers, closing the door behind him and leaving. His farewell leaving Dean a moment to contemplate how many times he and his brother have died collectively.

“Well that was, interesting.” Sam comments, still unsure how much of that was sincere and how much was intended to be an insult.

“At least you didn't get put under his spell.” Dean grumbled, still annoyed he let that happen so easily.

“How did that feel anyway?” Sam asked, very much curious how Dean experienced that.

“It was almost like porn was beamed directly into my head, I instantly got hard, then I really did want to fuck him while he was tied down to that chair. I just don't know what part of me wanted that.” Dean explains, almost looking like he's sad about this.

“I'm not going to judge you either way, Dean. You're my older brother, I care about you. Regardless of who you want to fuck, I'll have your back.” He says giving his brother a tight hug.

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean says, fighting back the urge to let out a few small tears. 

The boys get settled into bed a few moments later. Despite not knowing what kind of danger they may be facing in the coming days, Sam is able to knock out fairly easily. Maybe because he's exhausted, but it might be so he can dream of Dean again in the same way he had the night before. Sam was sound asleep, it would take an earthquake to wake him up right now. Dean lies there awake in his bed, in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt, he keeps wanting to grab his phone so maybe he can get some closure about something. He can't get over how that state of hypnosis made him feel, how Tory made him feel I'm that moment. It also made him realize it wasn't just Sam, maybe he's just bisexual, or maybe he is gay. He drags his hands down his face out of annoyance, “I hate this.” he whispers to himself, knowing he's about to do something he may regret. He reaches for his phone and Tory's number, sending him a text message. 

“Hey, did you still need to feed or whatever?” Dean messaged. He wasn't waiting long for a response, as Tory replied almost instantly.

“Didn't think you'd cave that quickly, Dean. I've already gotten laid once tonight if that's what ya mean, but I wouldn't mind something for dessert if you're still curious. ;) “ Tory texted cutely.

“I am, but I also want to understand your powers more to better help us catch this thing.” Dean replied, admitting to the curiosity and attraction, but some degree of this was business related. 

“Alright, Mr. Dark and Broody, meet me out in front Kyra's in 10.” Tory was done being cute, seeing as he didn't really need to get flirty at this point. 

Dean slapped on some real clothes, zipping up his pants around his semi he already has from the thought of at least getting some kind of action today. He quietly got ready to leave, doing his best not to wake Sam. He gave his little brother one last smile as he left “Goodnight, Sammy.” he said quietly from the door, closing it behind him. Dean kept a stern face on the drive, but on the inside was emotional and sexual turmoil, he didn’t know what wanted from this, or what he may gain from this. He was confused, excited, and even felt a little guilty for sexually pursuing a guy other than Sam, adding an extra layer of complexity to all of this. While the drive only takes a few minutes tops, it felt like it took hours with the inner agony Sam was dealing with; but Dean needed answers, and he wasn’t able to wait for anything else at this point. He pulls into an open parking space in front of Kyra’s, seeing Tory at the corner in a tight red shirt and blue jeans. He signals Tory over with a wave after rolling down the window of the Impala. Tory heads over and hops into the passenger seat of the black car. 

“Hey. So how does this all work?” Dean says, obviously looking nervous about what he’s gotten himself into.

“Are you asking me how this would work with me using my abilities on you, or are you asking how two dudes fuck?” Tory says, honestly looking for clarification in the matter, since he’s aware of Dean’s sexual endeavors up to this point in his life being decidedly heteronormative. 

“Honestly?” Dean says with a laugh, “All of it, I’m confused, I’m in the dark on this one. I’m not used to not knowing what to do and it scares me.” Dean manages to let out, trying to convey his emotions to Tory honestly but trying not to make himself out to be completely hopeless.

“Dean, you don’t have to worry about anything with me. While I may not seem human all the time, I’m very aware of the pain and confusion you’re experiencing right now. I want to help you with this, I’m not just trying to get into your pants for fun.” Tory explains, “But don’t get me wrong, you’re one handsome guy. I just don’t want you to feel like I’m using you, because that is never my intention. I promise.” he tries making Dean feel a bit more comfortable with the situation at hand. 

“Thank you.” Dean says quietly, looking at Tory. “But if you could just give me the complete lowdown on what you do, how you do it, then if I’m still interested, I’ll do it.” Dean clarifies, wanting a complete explanation and any help Tory can give. 

“So, the way my limited capabilities would work in this case would be I do my magic eye thing, and I kind of peer into the sexual side of you. Nothing is every plainly pointed out to me, a lot of this is interpretation based, like recognizing faint shapes and colors in your thoughts and assigning a hypothesis to each one.” Tory explains, never having given this much information to someone before in his three hundred years on the Earth. “The amount you will remember of what happens is subject to a few factors, like how deep into your mind I need to go, how willing you are to experience this, etc. But, I can also do this without any kind of hypnosis type stuff at all, just looking into your mind, finding out what you want in your own words, and getting down to business.” Tory says further, giving Dean as many options as he can to feel comfortable with the exploration he’s embarking on. 

“Okay.” Dean says, eyes fairly wide from the shocking amount of information he was just given and still needs to process. “I don’t really know, would it be ok for you to take charge in the matter?” He asks, somewhat apprehensively.

“I’m fine with whatever you are wanting, Dean. If you’d like, I can take a peek into you right here and now to get started?” Tory offers, hoping Dean at least feels slightly more at peace with this issue.

“Go for it, before I change my mind.” He takes a deep breath, as if Tory is about to stick him with a needle, then looks deep into Tory’s eyes.

“Alright, here we go.” Tory raises a hand and places it on Dean’s head, Tory’s eyes once again transforming into that same glossy purple. Tory only vaguely experiences Dean's desires whilst inside his mind, not being the easiest guy to read on a few different levels. But for the most part, there wasn't any real resistance showing in Dean's mind. He keeps coming back to this one thing that repeatedly appears in Dean's head, he can progressively make sense of it more and more each time he sees it. It's a foggy blue cloud, almost shaped like a human figure, it's hard to make out at first. Then it flashes into Tory's understanding, it's Sam. One of Dean's true desires is his younger brother. _So it is true then._ Tory thinks to himself, referencing the bond he saw between the two brothers the first time he used his ability on Dean. It wasn't brotherly love, it wasn't a platonic connection, it was rough, powerful, sexual tension between them. 

Tory pulls back away from Dean, his eyes fading back to normal, Dean slowly snapping back to the reality that they're still in the Impala. “So good news, I know how to address a lot of what's concerning you.” Tory starts to explain. 

“I take it there's some bad news?” Dean asks, blinking a lot and rubbing his eyes as a part of his return from his mental vacation. 

“Part of this I will not be able to help with, but I know you'll be able to work on it. I won't be able to give you more info on that until later though.” Tory confesses to him, referring to the thing with Sam, worried the confrontation of the incestuous attraction may force Dean to repress everything more rather than confront his possible bisexuality or homosexuality.

“That sounds kinda sketchy, but I trust you enough right now. After all, you could have killed me a dozen times over by now if that were your goal.” Dean plays off with a smirk, worried but still willing to partake in this adventure. 

“I'm glad you feel that way, Dean. I really do just want to help you out here, I know all of this can be incredibly confusing.” Tory says, happily. “Now about everything I was able to gather inside your head, I'll gladly start off slow, but if you want me to pick up the pace, just tell me.” Tory proposes, knowing Dean may want to move more quickly than he realizes right now. “So is touching you alright at this point?” Tory asks, looking for some consent to begin.

Dean's heart pounds, realizing they might be approaching the nitty gritty very soon. “Do what you gotta do, buddy.” Dean says, taking a deep breath. 

Tory lightly nibbles Dean's neck, placing a free hand on the strained fabric covering Dean's cock, rubbing it lightly. 

Dean lets out a gravely moan inside the Impala, as Tory teases him, surrendering a bit more to him. The heat inside the car has noticeably risen, not able to tell if it was another facet of Tory’s powers, or his nerves, Dean didn’t think much into it. 

Tory brings Dean in for a deep, passionate kiss, lightly fighting Dean's tongue with his. Dean pulls away for a moment, “Did you want to head back to my place, Dean?” Tory whispers into his ear.

“Yeah.” Dean's voice shakes slightly, but he really wants to go further, feeling he's ready. 

“My hotel is three blocks that way.” Tory points the opposite direction that Dean came from, while buckling his seat belt. Dean starts the car, worried he may implode inside soon if he doesn't feel any release. Tory begins rubbing Dean's crotch more, unbuttoning his pants, reaching inside, and freeing his throbbing cock inside the moving car. Tory starts stroking Dean's warm rod while he's driving down the street, not worried since they're only going about twenty miles per hour.

“Fuck!” Dean grunts, trying to prevent his eyes from rolling into the back of his head while he's driving to Tory's place. 

“Right up here.” Tory signals to the motel up to the right, as he glides up Dean's shaft. They park quickly, Dean sheathing his cock inside his pants for a moment as they exit the car, practically sprinting to Tory's room. Tory opens up the door, giving Dean's ass a light smack as he enters first. They both remove their shirts before they're torn off, and share another deep kiss, Tory biting Dean's bottom lip a bit before pushing him onto the bed. He nearly jumps on top of Dean, much like a predator taking its prey. “Take off your pants.” Tory orders, almost not being able to maintain control. 

Dean nods, forcing his pants off as quickly as possible to help bring satisfaction sooner. Tory follows suit, taking the head of Dean's dick into his mouth shortly after, Dean tensing up in response. “You're a bit bigger than I thought, Dean. I'm impressed.” He looks at Dean seductively, kissing up and down Dean's thick, throbbing cock. All Dean can do in response is lightly chuckle, falling into sexual bliss. Tory licks the pre cum off the tip of Dean's cock, sliding more into his mouth, and more, until his chin is pressed against Dean's balls. 

“Holy shit!” Dean nearly yelps, clutching the pillow he's resting his head on. He's never gotten head like this in his entire life. Tory pulls off, freeing the monster between Dean's legs. He begins stroking the now lubed appendage, sucking lightly on Dean's balls, occasionally teasing them with his tongue. Dean is already on the edge, not sure how much longer he can last until he loses it. Tory moves down to tongue Dean's hole lightly, swimming in his musk, which nearly has him feeling intoxicated. Tory moves to insert a finger inside Dean, lightly pressing against the virgin portal as he jerks him off. He very gently inserts the tip of his index finger inside Dean, slowly sliding in more unless he gets resistance from his partner. Then it happens, Tory slips in a little further and taps Dean's prostate. “Ahhh!” Dean's moans echo through the small room, every muscle tenses, his jaw clinches. As with the light brushing of that one spot inside him, he climaxed and sprayed all over himself as well as Tory's hand. Dean coated his upper and lower torso, having never experienced that intensity with an orgasm before. Tory licks a bit off of Dean's abs, looking at the nearly panting man, lost in post coital wonder. 

“How do ya feel, Dean?” Tory checks in, making sure he's still conscious.

He pulls Tory further onto him, bringing him in for another deep kiss. “That was amazing!” Dean shouts, not knowing that kind of sensation was even possible. 

“I'm glad to hear it!” Tory responds, still rock hard himself. “You wanna come join me in the shower? He asks Dean, wanting to have a bit more fun. 

“Didn't you want to get off too?” Dean sits up a bit, not wanting to be that guy that left a sexual partner high and dry, he was too much of a gentleman. 

“That's why I'm asking you to join me in the shower, Dean.” Tory giggled with a smile, figuring Dean was allowed to be a bit oblivious right now, given everything he was processing through currently. 

“Oh. Yeah, let's do that!” Dean perks up, leaping out of the bed with a brief pause to gain his bearings, to follow behind Tory to the bathroom. Tory turns on some hot water for the two of them, drawing back the curtain for Dean to enter first. Dean took some time to ogle Tory under the cover of the steamy veils already building up in the confines of the shower. He was several inches shorter than Dean, definitely on the more slender side with some toned muscle throughout his upper body, shoulders just a bit too broad for his frame, but it worked on him. _Yup, definitely into guys._ He thought, more so giving into the concept at this point, he really started accepting it. Dean watched Tory's fiery orange hair darken to a deep reddish brown underneath the falling water, a deep contrast to his very pale face, framed by a nice jawline combined with pretty good cheekbones peeping through his slender face, with softer features sprinkled about the rest. Dean's eyes drift a little further down to Tory's still fully erect cock holding up above his waistline. Tory turns to face the shower head, and Dean wraps his arms around Tory's waist from behind, starting to lightly bite at his neck. Tory lets out a soft moan in response, the torrent of water pouring over him muffling most of the noises he makes. Dean finds the noises he can hear rather cute, also enjoying the several inches in height difference between the two of them. Tory turns around, running his hands up and down Dean's muscular frame, feeling every muscle he can. 

“You've got an amazing body Dean, I'm somewhat jealous.” Tory mentions into his ear slyly. 

“You're not to bad yourself.” Dean says, placing his hands on Tory's waist, lifting him off the floor of the shower. “You're the perfect size for doing this.” Dean demonstrates, lifting Tory up and pressing him against the back wall of the shower, wedging his leg between Tory's and pinning his hands above his head. .

“Fuck that's hot!” Tory says, arching his back a bit in excitement, clutching Dean's hand, Dean running his free hand down Tory's chest. Tory squirms a bit, knowing Dean got off on being a bit more dominant, so the struggle was mainly for his sake. Dean kissed up Tory’s neck, the scratchiness of his stubble sending a tremble up Tory's spine, nearly causing him to ejaculate right there. He then releases his grip on him and slides his tongue down Tory’s body until he gets to his cock. Dean takes his time, kissing as well as licking the head and shaft, then sucking on the head when beads of pre cum start appearing at the very tip. Tory was a girthy, veiny seven inches, so he wasn't about to try and deepthroat him right away the first time he's giving head. Dean's able to devour another few inches of cock pretty easily with his enthusiastic attitude. Tory wants to give Dean a hand, so he lightly grabs Dean's hair, forcing him down a bit further. Dean doesn't mind submissively sucking cock apparently, as he's back at full mast again. Tory lightly starts to fuck Dean's mouth to break him in a bit more, throwing his head back in ecstasy The sexual atmosphere of the bathroom is almost palpable, the sound of the water and their moans echoing all throughout the hotel room, steam billowing out from under the door to the bathroom.

“Fuck, I'm getting close, Dean.” Tory moans loudly, biting his bottom lip. Dean reaches up with a free hand to toy with Tory's left nipple, stroking his cock with the other while sucking him off. Dean looks up at Tory, this shimmer in his eye, water pouring down his face, and that's what does it. He busts thick ropes of cum all over Dean's face and in his mouth, his moans drenched with relief, lust, and power. He pulls Dean off the floor of the shower, giving him one last kiss. “You have a little something on your face there, buddy.” Tory chuckles, licking a bit of cum from Dean's stubbly cheek. 

“I know, and I'm taking it as a pretty big compliment.” Dean says in a gravely, sultry tone, ending with a wink at Tory. 

“I can't imagine the amount of trouble that charm has gotten you into, Dean Winchester.” Tory says, shaking his head with a laugh, his accent slipping out again.

“What's with the accent and the ‘y'all‘ thing by the way?” Dean asks, scrubbing his face clean under the shower.

“I lived in Texas for about fifty years, I liked it. Plus, it's big enough that you can run to another place for a decade or two, everyone ages, then ya come back under a new name and no one recognizes you. That's kind of the life you live when you don't really age, but I understand you know better than anyone what a life of constant movement is like.” Tory explains, somewhat depressingly, very aware of the drawbacks from his pseudo-immortality. Tory shuts off the water, tossing a towel to Dean. 

“Yeah. It can definitely suck sometimes.” Dean solemnly reflects back of his fairly nomadic life as he begins to towel off. 

“Mhm,” Tory agrees “how was your first time by the way?” his curiosity begging to know how Dean felt.

“Honestly? I can't compare it to anything I've ever experienced. It's also nice knowing a bit more of what I enjoy, thanks for your help with all of this.” Dean states, somewhat blissfully, drying off his hair.

“I'm glad!” Says Tory with a smile. “Now please put on some clothes before I decide to stop going easy on you.” he smirks, completely serious.

“Is that an order or a promise?” Dean says cutely, trying to provoke Tory. 

“Both if you don't watch your tone, boy!” Tory yells, chasing Dean out of the bathroom and whipping his ass with the wet towel.

“Ooo!” Dean bends over on the edge of the bed, presenting his ass to Tory. “May I please have another?” he asks, with a pouty look on his face. 

“Dean, as much as I'm loving this playful, not suckerpunching me in an alleyway side of you, we do need to be serious for a moment.” Tory expresses, fighting the urge to mount Dean for real this time.

“Oh fine.” Dean side eyes Tory, putting on his boxers. “What's up?” 

“A few things, actually. Firstly, you're probably going to feel more attracted to me now, it's mostly my powers, you're not in love with me. My presence, not my physical appearance though, creates an air of lust and temptation around me. People I sleep with are more prone to its power and lingering effects.” Tory assured his recent partner, hoping he would fully process the message.

“Noted, don't be the attached one night stand from the bar.” Dean nods, hoping he wouldn't fall victim to that archetype. 

“Secondly, this one is honestly more important and pertains to Sam as well.” Tory sighs, hoping Dean won't take this news horrendously. 

“Spit it out, what's wrong?” Dean says, growing more worried that Sam is somehow involved in this.

“When I use my eyes, I'm able to see the sexual bonds between people, and well--” Tory pauses for a deep inhale, trying to word this delicately, “when I used it on you in your motel room, I saw something. Most of the time, I see sparks, or small flashes between people. But Dean, the bond you and Sam had was a red hot lightning bolt that will probably tear you both apart if you don't address it.” okay, maybe not so delicately. But Tory got his point across. “It sounds like seven shades of crazy, I know. But you both have sexual and possibly even romantic feelings for eachother.” Tory finally finishes, slightly out of breath from the long explanation. 

Dean stares, dumbfounded, his mouth getting ready to say words that aren't forming in his mind as fast as he'd like. “I-I--” Dean says, falling silent with an upset look on his face. _Damn it! I didn’t want this to happen._

“I know, it's a lot to take in, even if you were aware of it before. But I really do think you're soulmates, and I've seen you both interact, you're very lucky to have each other.” Tory sighs, walking over to Dean and patting his back. 

“You're right. “ Dean mutters under his breath, admitting to the thoughts he's had about his brother recently. “It's just, how do I even go about this with him? Better yet, what happens if things go south? I'd be losing my brother and a piece of myself!” Dean says, clearly upset, a small tear welling up in his eye. 

“You'll lose him if you don't do anything about it either Dean.” Tory stares into Dean's eyes. “We may barely know each other, but I can tell you two boneheads are stubborn enough to keep burying this until it tears you apart.” Tory reaffirms him. “Also, it's nearly seven in the morning, I'm fine with one or two hours, but you need sleep. Plus, I bet Sam will be missing you if he wakes up alone.” Tory points out, having witnessed how codependent the profoundly bonded brothers are.

“Shit, you're right. I need to make sure he's ok.” Dean says sternly, putting on the last of his clothes.

“Remember to meet me around lunch at Kyra's. The three of us need to gut this thing before it gets any stronger or we're all screwed.” Tory says demandingly to Dean.

“Got it.” Dean says opening the door, realizing he forgot something. He turns to Tory, “By the way, I'm really sorry about when I called you a monster. I do feel crappy for doing that.” he apologizes, hoping Tory can forgive him.

“Dean, I've been run out of a dozen towns by literal mobs with torches and pitchforks, it's a lot harder to get under to get under my skin than that. It was probably just the mild concussion talking.” Tory says playfully, trying to assure Dean it's water under the bridge. He pecks Dean on the cheek, showing out the door. “Also, wear something sexy for me and Sammy tomorrow, I'm thinking some special agent role play?” Tory grins with a wink to Dean.

“You got it, anything else, master?” Dean says, his voice dripping with sarcasm and sensuality as he got to the car

“Yeah, tell your little brother to never wear a jockstrap around me again unless his ass his fair game. I could see everything in those tight little pants he was wearing, and that boy has too perky of a butt to be teasing everyone like that!” Tory yelled to Dean from his open doorway. 

“Trust me, I know.” Dean said with cocked eyebrows, feeling odd knowing there was someone he could openly joke about this with now. Tory waves goodbye to Dean as he gets into the Impala, closing the door as he drives off into the small town that was starting to liven up with everyone's morning routines, the sun peaking over the city's tallest buildings.

Dean had thought about a lot over the last twenty-four hours, but all that was on his mind in that moment, was getting back to his little brother. Dean even flew past a few stop signs, so lost in thought about worrying if Sam is doing ok by himself. Dean finally gets back to the motel after what felt like hours in his mind, even though the drive in actuality took a mere five minutes. He runs up stairs, trying to get into the room as fast as he can, almost forgetting to lock the car and nearly dropping his keys. He bursts into the room, shocked to see Sam sweating and writhing on the bed, groaning in his sleep, the sheet mostly kicked off the bed, and two of the three pillows from the bed were tossed to the floor.

“Sammy!” He ran to his brother's side, leaping onto the bed, shoes and all. He decided he'd do just like they were kids and cuddle his brother, holding him tightly to calm him down. It was a bit different now, Sam being a giant and all. He curled what he could of his brother's body into his own, slightly petting his hair, gently brushing it behind his ear. “Everything's alright, Sammy. I gotcha.” Dean spoke softly, holding his brother's back as close to his chest as he could. 

“Dean...please, don't!” Sam cried in his sleep, obviously having a night terror about his older brother. 

Dean hated seeing Sam like this, it absolutely ate him up inside. He kissed his brother's forehead, “I love you, Sammy.” he whispered to Sam. He felt Sam's body relax in his arms. “Attaboy, Sammy.” Dean said, a few tears trickling down his cheeks. He nuzzles into his little brother's hair, feeling completely at peace, drifting off to sleep very easily.


	4. What Are We?

Sam wakes up to an encompassing warmth that is very nostalgic, but he can't place where he knows it. He opens his eyes, still groggy from his exhausting night’s sleep mostly full of nightmares. He feels something very stiff pressed against his back and reaches behind him to see what it is. He's shocked to find Dean's denim wrapped morning wood bulging from the jeans he'd slept in. 

“What the?” Sam says shocked, turning bright red, realizing he apparently shared a bed with his brother last night. Dean looked so peaceful, still partially wrapped around Sam's body. Then everything from his dreams came crashing back into his mind, like waves of terror. It was the night that Dean tried infiltrating that vampire nest on his own a few weeks back. Dean approaches an empty warehouse all alone, climbs in through a broken window, then Dean is blindsided to a baseball bat to the face. His face bruised, swollen, and bloody, he calls out for Sam, only to be swarmed by vampires and torn apart. Sam sees and hears everything, but can't do anything to save his beloved brother. Sam is reeling, all of these feelings flooding his brain at once. All he knows is he woke up next to his brother in bed. 

“How did this even happen?” Sam mutters to himself, looking at the clock, it's nearly eleven in the morning. Aside from being amazed that he slept for more than four hours for once, he was a little preoccupied with the angelic way Dean looked while he slept next to him, even if he was snoring pretty aggressively. It was hard to keep his hands off of Dean in that moment, especially with his cock aching to be set free. “Why are you so beautiful, Jerk?” Sam said softly, chuckling to himself; letting go of the supposed problematics behind being in love with his brother just for a moment, and kissing Dean lightly on the cheek. In that moment, it was some of the deepest, most genuine happiness Sam had ever felt. 

“Sammy…” Gruffly whispered Dean in his sleep. 

_Is he dreaming about me?_ Sam thought, he was utterly shocked. He was having trouble processing all of this, maybe Dean did reciprocate his feelings. Dean slowly blinks his eyes open, making eye contact with his noticeably confused little brother. 

“Morning, Sammy.” Dean groaned, very aware of the lack of sleep he’ll be suffering through today because of his and Tory's escapades from last night. 

“Hey, Dean, why are you, uh--why are you in my bed?” Sam asks his brother nervously.

“Oh. You were having a pretty rough nightmare, so I held you for a bit, and I guess I fell asleep too.” Dean explains, stretching his arms out above his head with a yawn. “Sorry about that, Sammy. I guess I passed out on ya cause I was so comfy.” He looks at the time, happy he at least got a few hours in.

“I'm not mad, Dean. I was just surprised is all.” Sam starts, pausing briefly, “Plus, your dick was kinda jabbing me in the back.” he continues, pointing to Dean's obvious morning wood.

“Shit, that's embarrassing.” Dean slowly pulls the covers to cover the localized swelling, turning beet red, trying to laugh it off. “Sorry again, Sammy.” He's trying to play it off, since he clearly remembers what Tory told him last night regarding Sam. Dean clears his throat, “Anyways, we should get ready to meet Tory at Kyra's. Better suit up, Agent Banner.” he informs his brother. 

“Also, why are you wearing shoes in the bed? Did you go somewhere last night?” Sam questions, hoping his brother wasn't up to anything too terribly stupid the night before.

“Yeah, about that…” Dean stalls, realizing he needs to be honest with Sam about this. “I-I went to see Tory last night.” He confesses, apprehensively.

“Oh, was it about the case?” Oblivious to what Dean might be referencing. 

“No, Sammy.” Dean sighs deeply, “We did--we did some stuff.” he looked down, feeling guilty. 

“Wait, Dean. You had sex with another guy?” Sam stood there, mouth agape, shocked, and only slightly jealous. 

Dean got flustered at the mention of the word “sex” leaving him even more embarrassed. “Yeah, I guess we did.” He says shortly, still trying to beat around the bush.

“Well?” Sam asks pointedly to his brother, “How was it?” he clarifies.

“It was uh--” Dean fumbles in his words, “It was fun, I enjoyed it.” he finally answers, but without giving any lude details.

“Huh.” Sam shrugged it off, it was just a shock since Dean always strived for being such a womanizer. “I'm just surprised is all, no judgement.” He clarified, wanting his brother to know he still cared about him.

“Anyway, let's get ready. Don't want Tory thinking we bailed on him.” Dean said, hoping things between him and Tory won't get weird. 

“Alright.” Sighed Sam, putting on a button down to work the FBI disguise like he usually does. 

Tory had already arrived at Kyra's a few minutes prior, waiting on the brothers at a booth Sheila had gotten ready for them. “Those bastards better not have stood me up, I actually got dressed for this.” Tory muttered to himself, sipping on his lemonade. In his defense, he didn’t like wearing clothes much, let alone multiple layers of fancy clothing. He sat there, clashing with the cherry red booths, in a light blue button up, grey suit, and a dark blue tie; his hair not exactly styled, but at least washed and dried. The suit framed him well, he just couldn’t stand stuffy clothing like this. “Better than the stuff we had to wear back in the Victorian era, I guess.” He said quietly, shrugging to himself. He perked up at seeing the black Impala driving up to the front of the diner, waving to the brothers through the window. The suited pair enters and comes to sit with Tory, after some greetings.

“How are you doing this morning, Sam?” Tory asked with a smile, sipping his drink again.

“A little tired from a rough night’s sleep, and surprised to hear about you and Cassanova, honestly.” Sam nearly chuckled, pointed to Dean.

“Oh, you told him?” Tory turned to Dean, a little shocked, thinking this would at least be hidden from Sam for a day or two. “Thanks for the hickey, by the way. Jerk.” Tory pulled back his collar to review a purplish red bruise near his collarbone. 

Sam lets out a laugh, “Dude, are you in high school or something?” this was great, getting a chance to embarrass Dean a little. 

Dean blushes a bit, not realizing he had done that to Tory’s neck. “Uh, Sorry…” Dean paused, sliding down in the booth a bit to hide his face.

“You seem really energetic this morning, Tory. Did you sleep well after the horizontal monster mash?” He catches himself, “Oh, I don’t mean you’re a monster! It’s just my older brother gets a little flustered around the word ‘sex’ apparently.” he says still trying to poke fun at Dean.

“Yeah, I slept a good hour and a half I guess.” Tory responded, happily. Sam and Dean shoot Troy a very puzzled look, each raising an eyebrow at him. “Oh yeah, I don’t really need to sleep much as long as I can charge my batteries. Especially since I got to see Dean and someone else last night, I feel absolutely radiant.” He tells the brothers, beaming from ear to ear, almost in a creepy way. “In case you’re worried, Sam, Dean here was curious about a wider gamut of my abilities, so I simply demonstrated for him.” Tory wanted to convey the nonchalant nature of last night’s rendez-vous. 

“Hey boys!” Sheila walks up to the booth, “I see you’ve met Tory last night, and even coordinated outfits apparently.” she mentions with a giggle, secretly loving the way all three of them looked right now. 

“Actually, Sheila,” Tory starts, “we haven’t been entirely honest for our reason for coming into town.” Tory pulls something from his suit pocket, whipping out his FBI badge. “I’m Special Agent Parker, I’m here to help investigate the disappearances in town. These two are with me” He says, with a very plain face. Dean and Sam flashing their own badges to their server. 

“Agents Stark and Banner.” Sam said somewhat quietly, thinking it was hilarious they all had chosen superhero names as aliases.

“Oh. I didn’t think this called for an FBI investigation, they haven’t even found any bodies.” Sheila is very surprised by this new information, kind of wishing the three had been honest with her from the beginning. 

“We’re very sorry, Sheila. We just needed to maintain cover for a while and get a feel for the town and sort out some leads.” Sam tried to explain, hoping her feelings weren't too hurt about this.

“It's alright, I'm not upset guys. Just confused is all.” She assured the three with a smile. “So what can I get for you today?” She asked, realizing she did still have to do her job regardless.

“Two coffees for now, please.” Dean says, still needing to look at the menu. Sheila nods and walks away to grab a fresh pot of coffee.

“Oh! There wasn't a seventh victim last night! So thankfully, we don't have to worry about that for now.” Tory announced, happy that he need not feel guilty about his escapades with Dean. “Also, Dean, you'll want the breakfast burger with extra bacon and hashbrowns instead of fries.” He turns to Dean, almost as if he's demanding what Dean order. 

Dean gives Tory an almost offended look, he then searches the menu for the item he mentioned. “Maple butter sesame bun, fried egg, caramelized onions,sausage patty, and bacon.” He reads, astonished, almost wanting to take a moment to cry at the beauty of what he read. “Wait, how did you do that? Did you read my mind?” Dean said, somewhat cautiously.

“Oh, no. Well, kind of, I guess?” Tory ponders on how to word this for the boys. “I became acquainted with your thoughts when I used my powers on you, so there's a lingering mental connection on my end is all.” Trying to explain the more abstract side effects of his abilities.

“Is there anything else we should know about you?” Sam asks, wanting to experience this set of Tory's abilities himself, but also curious to know more.

“Y'all do realize that question is like me asking you to list out all of your bodily functions and your hobbies at once expecting an exhaustive list, right? Half of these things are literally like sneezing or coughing for me, the other half is like my heart beating.” He huffs somewhat angrily, trying to calm down. “Look guys, I've never explained this much about myself before. It's just difficult to think of everything, a lot of it I don't even know or understand because half of my powers are sealed away ninety-nine point nine percent of the time.” Tory looks annoyed, almost feeling like he was called a monster without anyone actually saying the word. 

“You're right, Tory. I'm sorry, and that wasn't fair of me to ask you that way and put you on the spot.” Sam says, feeling pretty awful about how the question was received. Sheila comes by with drinks for everyone and gets their orders, not seeming like she's wanting to make much conversation right now because the diner is getting really busy. 

“So how do we want to catch this thing?” Dean pipes up, wanting to get back to the case, “What if we're dealing with more demons or multiple incubus?” Dean pausing briefly to think a bit about what he said. “Incubus? Incubuses?” He confusedly says out loud in a questioning tone.

“Incubi.” Sam and Tory respond simultaneously, making Dean feel a bit boneheaded.

“Get a room you two.” Dean glares at the pair, knowing he would have figured it out eventually.

“I mean, I definitely wouldn't be opposed.” Tory shrugs, looking Sam up and down. Sam isn't opposed to the idea himself, but the sudden flirtation surprises him, causing him to look down at his coffee and sip it, noticeably blushing. “It's a good thing these attacks are happening at bars and clubs honestly, because I have this.” Tory pulls a flash drive out of his pocket to show the Winchesters.

“How's that thing thing gonna help us, are we gonna give the demons a virus?” Dean asks, laughing at the idea. 

“No, I have an EDM exorcism loaded onto this thing. As long as I can get close enough to the DJ when we expect demons or incubi are nearby, I can pop this in and the entire club will hear it.” Tory explains, hoping this plan could work. “But you know, we could always just use brute force if it’s only one or two of them.”

“I'm sorry, EDM?” Dean asks, feeling old, even though someone at the table is ten times his age. 

“Electronic dance music. It's a common genre played at clubs to get people up and dancing.” Sam states, having heard his share during college. “It could work, we've played them from our phones before to get rid of demons.” Sam shrugged, thinking the idea has a decent chance. 

“And if anyone starts running for the exit, or gets all blurry faced on us, we know who to go after.” Tory follows up, thinking of something he should tell the brothers. “By the way, when I'm actively using my abilities, I can see demons, so if we see anyone of suspect, I can try that.”   
Tory proposes, giving them some options. 

“You maybe could of said that a bit sooner.” Dean points out.

“Keep in mind, I do need to be fairly juiced up to sustain me doing that for prolonged periods of time. Plus, walking around without any pupils and purple eyes may draw some unwanted attention.” Tory fires back quickly, because he was almost expecting that response. “Local PD is a bust by the way, they don't have any leads or witnesses at all. Apparently this guy is good at separating people from groups quickly and quietly, no one is even seeing these people leave the clubs.” He shares, knowing Sam and Dean usually rely on police for at least some intel. “I've also been combing through proximity-based hookup apps specifically made for gay, bisexual, and otherwise queer men. Keeping an eye out for people that blew into town recently, and anyone seeming more predatory than usual.” Chuckling to himself inside his own head, thinking it ironic that sex apps could be helping the case.

Sam nearly does a spit take with his coffee at the mention of the apps, wiping away the coffee that dripped down his chin, almost falling onto his suit. _Shit._

“Yes, Sam, or should I say SamW_83? I saw your profile on Huntr.” Tory states proudly, “Really nice profile picture, by the way, really shows off that razor sharp jawline of yours.” he continues, genuinely complimenting Sam.

“Sammy?” Dean asks, fairly surprised himself. 

“Ok, I was a lot more adventurous in college than you want to give me credit for. Sometimes I just need some release while we're on the road is all.” Sam explains, wanting to hide from everyone. 

“Aww, look at my stud of a little brother. Attaboy, Sammy!” Dean pats Sam on the back. “Gentlemen, I need to hit the head, be back in a few. “ Dean giving Sam one final smirk before he walks away. The two sit there a moment in complete silence when sheila drops off everyone's food. 

“Here you go guys. “ She hands off the plates, refilling the coffees on the table. 

“Thanks, Sheila!” Sam responds with a wave. Tory has pulled out his phone, typing something. Sam's line buzzes with a notification signaled by a little bow and arrow symbol in the corner of his screen, it's from Huntr. He figures it's not terribly rude to check since Tory was on his phone as well. The message was from Red_Devil24 and read:

Red_Devil24: Hung, submissive, bubble butt, bottom looking for fun on the road? Sounds like a fun time ;) 

The message cited information Sam had listed in his profile, so Sam checked out who sent it. The user was less than five feet away, having a picture of a familiar shirtless redhead front and center. It was Tory. Sam looked up from his phone staring daggers at the smirking ginger across the table from him. 

SamW_83: What makes you think I'm interested?

Red_Devil24: The fact that I've caught you staring at me multiple times, and was able to smell the semi you got after reading my first message.

SamW_83: Can't blame a guy for window shopping. ;)

Red_Devil24: So you're not denying you're interested then.

SamW_83: Never said I was, never said I wasn't. 

Red_Devil24: I get the feeling you're the cheeky, bratty type up until you get what you want out of a guy, huh?

SamW_83: I could always show you how I get what I want myself. ;)

Red_Devil24: I know how we can keep Dean busy for a while, but I did want to know something, are you wanting me to use my powers?

SamW_83: I'm curious to experience them, from everything Dean told me. I'm more so interested in the you fucking me part though.

“You're a lot more bold over text, I like it.” Tory said to Sam, looking up from his phone, giving him a quick wink

“Well, we have some time before we actually need to get into the field, we can see how much you like it later.” Sam responded cutely. Dean returns to the table, looking about as excited to see his food as a puppy getting a new toy. He takes in his first bite, the crisp bacon cracking audibly for the rest if the table. Dean's face was overflowing with pure bliss from this burger, it was almost cute, but in an odd way.

“Tory, that recommendation was spot on, dude.” Dean nearly throws back his head in enjoyment.

“Sam, if you're at all curious about how your brother looks when he's reaching climax, this right here is about it.” Tory indicates with a french fry before eating it. Sam starts cackling in the diner, Dean's face almost shrinking into him as he continues eating angrily, looking down into his food.   
“Anyway, Dean, we were talking about an idea I had. It involves me delving into my little black book for some spells we can use to our advantage tonight when we go scouting at the clubs.” Tory explained, already having a few spells in mind. “But I will need you to go gather some ingredients for me while Sam and I start the groundwork for everything.” He said further, hoping there would be an added bonus of alone time with Sam.

“By myself?” Dean sounding like an injured puppy, making big eyes at Tory. 

“Did you want Sam driving by himself and you staying behind to help me do math and measure things so the spell can do what we want rather than having it liquify us?” Tory looked at Dean plainly. 

“Fine. I'll do your grocery shopping. “ Dean said, nearly sticking his tongue out at Tory.

“So once we wrap up here we can head back to my room and get started, I have most of the supplies I need, just a few odds and ends that are missing.” Tory mentions, hoping Dean will see the task as a little less daunting.  
The three are almost done with their food at this point and Sheila walks over, “Hey Sheila, can we get a whole pie to go? I'm guessing--blueberry would work amazingly.” He asks her, then looking at Dean since this was mostly for him, his face lighting up in response.

“You keep treating me like this and I'm gonna have to marry you, you know that, right?” Dean joked to Tory.

“Sorry, Dean-o. You're a little young for me when it comes to relationship material.” Tory's response filled with attitude as he winks at Dean. The brothers are once again reminded they aren't dealing with someone younger than them. Sheila returns with the check and the pie wrapped up in a plastic bag for them. “Thanks, Sheila!” Tory says grabbing the check back and handing it back to her with his card immediately.

“Thanks for getting lunch, I guess.” Dean remarked, barely being able to notice that Tory had paid. 

“No problem, Winchester.” Responded Tory, taking a moment to think about this entire situation. “So, did y'all have anymore questions for me before we get started for the night's preparations?” He asked, knowing the brothers still probably had at least a dozen more on the docket.

“Do you have any other powers that you can think of off the top of your head we don't know about yet?” Sam asked, hoping this wording was more politely thought out than some previous questions. 

“Well now that I'm charged a decent bit, I guess I have a lot of my physical strength back.” Even after three hundred years, he was still getting a feel for how his abilities worked at varying levels. Given that he was a rare being, and didn’t exactly have his father around to teach him specifics about the demon side of his abilities. The brothers gave him a confused look at this mention. “I'll show you later, keep in mind, we're currently in a restaurant full of humans that might only vaguely believe in the supernatural.” He indicates, showing them their current environment. 

“Thanks for coming in, Agents.” Sheila hands Tory's card back to him with a smile, the brothers giving her a polite wave in response. 

“Sweet, let's get outta here.” Dean commands, grabbing his pie as he gets up from the booth, the other two following behind him. The three cram into the Impala, Tory jumping into the backseat. They make the short drive to Tory's motel, the quick drive mainly made in silence side from a Creedence Clearwater cassette playing inside the cabin of the car. 

“Jesus, it's freezing in here!” Dean says entering the room behind Tory.

“Yeah, being a grandson of Lucifer I run pretty warm.” He clarifies, beginning to change out of his FBI disguise. 

“Hold up, grandson of Lucifer? So, the Devil?” Dean stares at Tory, and not just because he's changing. 

“The original sucubi and incubi were Lilith and Lucifer's children, my dad happened to be from the first litter.” The now shirtless Tory explains, as if he weren't mentioning his demonic bloodline. 

“So, is that like being royalty in hell?” Sam asks, genuinely curious. 

“Only if you grow up in hell. They see me nothing more as a mutt, an abomination, something that'll just get in their way.” Tory alluded to the estranged family on his father's side, seeming fairly numb to the concept of the conversation. 

“How do demons reproduce anyway?” Sam pondered, not having read much lore on the topic of demonic reproductive anatomy.

“For sucubi and incubi they mate with humans, sometimes the offspring is a demon, sometimes human.” Tory finished, now completely naked, not thinking it mattered much since he’d already had sex with one of the brothers, and the other wasn't too far from happening either. 

Sam bit his lower lip, examining Tory's fully naked body. _Fuck. I'm going to enjoy this._

“And you?” Dean asked Tory with a pained expression, wondering how his situation arose.

“My father committed a grave sin in the eyes of hell, he fell in love with my mom and they conceived me. In other words, demons can fuck humans, but love is a little bit more than taboo. As a result, their powerful connection conceived a being a bit outside the norm when it comes to matters such as this.” Tory informed them, not minding the question from Dean, since his look made it apparent that he could understand how much of an outcast Tory must feel. Tory slid on a pair of orange briefs that showed off every curve in his crotch and his ass, but only for a moment before he concealed them under a pair of shorts. “Anyway, I'll get you that list of items we'll need for this spell, Dean.” He remembered what he needed to be doing, completely glossing over him just having spilled the trauma of his very existence. He pulled out a large leather book, one that looked like it was at least half a millennium old. 

“What's that?” Sam asked inquisitively, marveling at the age of the book, his entranced state ending when Tory put on clothes.

“My mom's spell book, she left it to me to complete my studies after she passed away. Everything I know about magic I learned from her and this book.” Tory said with a smile, obviously having much fonder memories of his mother than anything related to his father. He thumbed through the pages for a moment, finding the spells he needed, doing the calculations in his head on how much of each he would need. He made a list for Dean and handed it to the older brother. 

“Half a pound of sandalwood, three red roses with thorns, fairy tears, and--Is that French or Italian?” He looks up confused to Tory.

“It's Romanian, a really nice white wine for spell work actually. Drinking too, I guess, if you like old grapes.” Tory said, clearly not being one for appreciating fine wines, he was more a fan of liquor. “I'd be ready to drive possibly a hundred miles for ya to find that by the way, here's the cash for everything.” He hands Dean a fistful of rolled twenty dollar bills. Tory then pulls out an ornate black bowl, sprinkling in some rock salt, a small branch from an olive tree, sets it on fire, then pulls out a knife to cut his palm and add drip some of his own blood into the cauldron. The flame glistened, turning a bright green, then fading to a yellow. “Perfect.” Tory said, grabbing three small squares of purple fabric with an interesting sigil on them. “We’ll just need to give that bout two and a half hours and then we can add the rest of the ingredients.” 

“Um, is your hand going to be ok in time for tonight?” Sam asked, referencing the possibly deadly mission.

“What do ya men, Sammy?” Tory asked with a shrug, showing Sam the same hand he had cut, but only now it was in pristine condition. 

“Healing spell?” Dean asked, impressed. 

“Nope, just my natural healing abilities when I’ve feed recently. That spell is for tonight, but it’s basically nothing right now, just marinating essentially.” Tory explained to the boys. 

“Right, we’ll you two get digging and have fun. I’m gonna head out and grab everything we need for this spell.” Dean sighed, looking at the list again.

“You don’t need to wonder about it Dean, you can use the extra money I gave you to get your favorite beer to keep in my room while we wait for tonight.” Tory said, flashing his purple eyes for effect. 

“Thanks. I’m still not used to that.” Dean walked to the door, getting ready to research where he can buy all of this junk, thankfully some of it was fairly commonplace as long as you knew where to go. The door closes behind him, leaving the air rife with sexual tension.

“I hope he doesn’t mind that too much, I can’t really turn it off.” Tory shrugged, feeling kind of bad. “By the way Sam, the thing I was waiting to show you was this.” He walks over to Sam, grabs him by his waist, and hoists him up nearly two feet off the ground as if he was picking up a puppy.

 _Fuck. I’m really going to enjoy this._ Sam instantly grew diamond-in-a-snowstorm hard in his pants, his submissive nature nearly taking over right then and there. 

“So, we could talk about this for a bit, or I could use my powers. Your call.” Tory smirked, holding the giant, unwaveringly. 

“What’s faster?” Sam greedily asked, trying not to move too much and throw off their balance.

“You got it.” Tory licked his lips, throwing Sam onto the bed next to them, pinning his hands behind his head, staring hypnotically into his eyes, flashing those purple jewels he normally keeps hidden away. He fades into Sam’s unconscious mind, probing his sexuality. _Huh, you’re a lot easier than your brother. Almost seem like you might be more vanilla actually, Sam._ He keeps seeing Dean, no surprise there, he already knew he’d be seeing him. Tory finds something he hadn’t seen in Sam before, beckoning answers from the enigma in front of him, almost having to pray. _Wait, really? You’re a lot more experienced than I expected. You may just give Dean whiplash, Sammy boy._ Tory fades back into the physical realm, leaving Sam’s mind.  
“Green, yellow, red system work for you?” Tory asked hotly, directly into Sam’s ear.

“Yes, sir.” He responded obediently. 

“Good, now strip for me and get on the bed, whore.” Tory demanded, almost like he had become an entirely person. Sam felt compelled to do so immediately, he’d never attempted to take off so many layers so quick in his life, nearly tripping as he tried getting out of his pants. Tory easily slipped out of what little he was wearing, beating Sam by several seconds and sitting on the bed. Tory pats his bare lap, indicating where he needs to lay across. He lowers his large body across Tory, figuring there would be some imbalance, but his demon strength wasn’t fading. Tory’s searing hot, pulsating erection poking into Sam’s abs, Sam’s giant cock tucked between the opening in Tory’s lap. “You weren’t quick enough Sam.” In a relaxed tone, almost like he was trying to put Sam to sleep with his voice. He grabs a chunk of Sam’s long, soft hair, tugging on it aggressively, pulling his head back slightly. Tory gently rubbed his palm and fingers across the bare, pale flesh of Sam’s ass. “You know what happens when you don’t obey well enough, right Sam?” An air of disappointment poking through in his voice.

“Yes.” Sam quietly choked out in response. 

Tory yanked Sam’s head back more. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir!” Sam cried out. Receiving a swift, sturdy, open palm smack on his muscled bottom. He groaned and winced from the sensation.

“How are you feeling, Sam?” Lessening his grip on Sam’s hair slightly.

“Green, fucking emerald.” Sam grunted, breathing heavily.

“Good, boy!” Tory rewards him with another slap on his ass. In this moment, Sam was incredibly turned on, every part of his sexual being burning for release. It wasn’t the acts being done, or even what Tory was saying necessarily, but he was making Sam feel the smallest he ever had. He had always towered over everyone in his life after he finished his final growth spurt, barely anyone would ever treat him like he was small, or looked down on him. His physical form was just so intimidating, no one ever gave him the chance to be treated differently. But how he was feeling now? He was so far on edge with this that he was nearly cumming just from being manhandled. Tory tapped Sam’s lower thigh, signaling him to get up, then pointing him back to his place in the center of the bed. Sam was nearly trembling, wanting this feeling of fear, arousal, and suspense to never end. Tory climbs on top on him, almost feeling like he’s towering over Sam, despite him being nearly a foot taller than him. He wraps his hand around Sam’s throat firmly, “You know Sam, I want to fuck you so hard you explode into oblivion, but I also want to torture you a little longer.” Tory whispered right above Dean’s mouth, kissing him lightly. Sam was either so deep into a submissive headspace or Tory's reflexes were really quick, because Sam hadn't even realized he was getting handcuffed to the headboard until he heard the handcuffs lock into place and his throat was free.   
“Did you need me to slow down, Sam?” He shot Sam a devilish look that nearly turned him into a quivering puddle of sweat and cum.

“No, sir.” Sam is barely able to communicate, choking or whimpering out barely coherent strings of words when commanded to answer. 

“You're doing great, Sam. I can't detect any fear in you at all.” Tory looks down at his fuck toy's torso, almost looked like it had been carved out of marble by the Gods. “Christ, you're beautiful.” He almost growled, licking down Sam's neck, fondling his left nipple with one hand and sucking on the other. His free hand exploring the well defined contours of his lover's flawless physique. 

“Sir, please, you're gonna make me--ahhh!” Sam's sentence interrupted by the sensation of Tory delivering a hard tap to his large, aching balls. 

“You're not getting off until you're given permission, Sam.” Tory said in a cute, bossy tone with a few light smacks to Sam's unshaven cheek. He got back to licking down the large, muscular torso in front of him, Tory's tongue dancing around the head and shaft of Sam's cock a few inches around his navel.

 _You're so evil, and I'm loving every second of your sadistic streak._ Sam kept to himself, not daring to speak out of turn in his current position. All he could do is moan in sheer pleasure as his body was played with. Tory just kept at it, working his way down to Sam's ass. He pressed his warm, wet tongue to his opening, the tip of it sliding in relatively easily. This and Sam's general behavior showed Tory he wouldn't have to be as reserved as he was with Dean. Tory probed deeper into Sam's hole with his tongue, opening him up more. “Mmmmmff!” Sam gritted his teeth, pleading to orgasm without uttering a single word.

“I'm guessing you're still in the green?” Tory called out, taking a quick break to lick his fingers. Sam can only nod as his body convulses lightly. Tory began sliding a single finger into Sam, gliding into him like a knife through room temperature butter. “Oh, Sammy. I didn't think you'd be such a little whore that you would already stretched out for me.” Tory followed the statement with another finger, adding to Sam's torture. 

“I'm sorry, sir!” He groaned, unable to think of any other phrase to spit out of his mouth. 

“I think we'll go a little lighter on lube as a punishment, does that sound reasonable, you dirty fucking slut?” Tory said quietly, but commandingly next to Sam's face, placing a firm hold on his throat again.

 _For the love of God, please put something inside me and rub my prostate raw before I explode!_ Sam was only able to nod to his dominant partner. With that, Tory pulled off of Sam, grabbed some lube from the night stand and lightly slicked his cock so he could finally mount his new partner. 

“Legs up, Fleshlight. I'm ready to claim that ass of yours.” Sam's legs spread up and out in a split second, readying himself. Tory positioned himself at Sam's hole, pressing the tip right at his opening. “One last color check in before I go in, Sam?” Tory asked, just to tease him and keep him in suspense a little bit more. 

“Green!” Sam cried, begging to be fucked like the little whore he wanted to be for Tory.

“Good boy.” Tory applauded, sliding half of himself in with one smooth thrust into Sam. 

“Fuck!” Sam yelped, his toes curling, body tensing, trying not to let every molecule of his being slip into climax just yet. 

“I don't recall ordering you to speak. “ Tory said plainly, sheathing the entirety of his cock into Sam as punishment for speaking out of turn. Sam shut his mouth and butt his lips to prevent further slip ups, muffling his own screams of searing hot pain and divine pleasure that were filling his body. Tory was eating it up, loving Sam's newfound submissive side. He grabbed Sam by the hips and began slamming away at him, repeatedly jabbing his prostate to stimulate him to that point of pure bliss. Tory is nearing his own release, but he doesn't want it ending quite yet. He completely pulls out of Sam, who shudders as his hole empties suddenly. Reaching for the handcuffs, Tory rips the chain apart with his hands, still leaving a lonely cuff on each hand. “On your knees, facing away from me, now.” 

_I might literally die if he doesn't let me finish soon, and what if Dean walks in and finds us?_ “Yes, sir.” Sam obeys, realizing he secretly wants Dean to walk in on Tory jackhammering his ass, because he wants Dean to join in.   
Tory spits on his cock to lube back up, piercing Sam's hole again. Sam is nearing his absolute breaking point, he can't hold it much longer. Tory curled his forearm and bicep around Sam's throat as he fucked his ass again. Tory grabbed his phone using the front facing camera to take a short video of this moment. Tory framed his face right behind Sam's shoulder. He started recording, Sam's eyes rolling back in pleasure as Tory was grunting and full on attacking his prostate, winking at the camera to then lick the curve of Sam's ear and briefly bite his shoulder. He then lowers the camera to show Sam's giant, erect, leaking cock bouncing around as he's getting impaled from behind. He stops the recording, moving his arm from Sam's throat, and just as he's gasping for breath, Tory jerks Sam's leaking cock. “I'm about to cum inside you, slut. After that, you belong to me, got that?” He says deeply into Sam's ear, and with one final thrust, Sam was shooting all over the pillows and headboard. He let out this deep, echoing, rumbling moan that filled the room. His body spasmed around Tory's cock, within seconds Tory was spackling Sam's insides with his own pleasurable release with his howl being added to the symphony of sounds in the room the room. Tory slowly pulls out of Sam, still partially erect, a quivering sigh escaping Sam's mouth as he does so, some of Tory leaking down Sam's muscular thigh. Before he collapses, Tory catches Sam and places him on the other bed in the room that doesn't have sheets covered in passion, sweat, and semen. “You doing alright, Sam?” That other voice Tory was using a moment ago had dissipated completely, as did the entire personality that was dominating Sam. 

_Holy fucking shit, I'm amazing right now._ Sam was panting, all he could muster as a reply was a thumbs up. 

“I'm glad, and you're alright with everything we did?” Tory followed up, brushing some of Sam's hair behind his ear as he stood next to the bed Sam was in. He was out of breath a bit himself, but was trying not to let that show, the energy boost he gets from this talking a few seconds to kick in. 

“Every. Single. Thing.” Sam answers, breathing heavily between each word, a goofy smile plastered across his face.

“Fantastic. You did amazingly, and you are so damn hot in bed. I wanted to destroy you with those adorable sounds you were making.” Tory chuckled, giving Sam a quick kiss on the lips and grabbing him a bottled water from the fridge. Tory passes Sam the chilled water and climbs into the bed with him. Sam chugs a bit of the water, handing it back to Tory, who takes a small sip himself. Tory sets down the water and Sam nuzzles into his slender frame.   
_How does Dean get any work done with this adorable thing around him all the time?_ Tory smirked at the giant cuddling him. Sam is nearly falling asleep in Tory's arms, and he's absolutely ok with that. Tory grabs his phone to make the most sadistic move he's made all day, he pulls up Dean's contact and sends him the video of him and Sam in the throws of passion. With a devilish laugh he sets down his phone and turns his attention back to Sam. 

At this point, Dean had acquired everything on the list he was given, having gone to a dozen different liquor to find a wine he couldn't even pronounce, and driving a total of one hundred and fifteen miles to do so. He receives the text from Tory, turning down the Black Sabbath currently blasting on his radio to watch and listen to the video.   
“What the--” Dean says to himself, not able to believe the video's contents, the noises his little made while Tory fucked him. Dean's cock pressed against his jeans, completely hard from watching the video “Asshole.” Dean muttered, with very mixed feelings about the clip. On one hand, he could definitely use it to jerk off tonight, on the other hand, someone else was having sex with Sam. He decided he at least wasn't able to be mad about it, since he had also gotten in bed with Tory, but he still felt at least a little jealous. He doesn't reply to Tory, not really knowing what he could say, and continues the last leg of his drive back to the motel.

Sam and Tory are still snuggled together on the bed, Tory running his fingers through the long, beautiful brown hair next to his face. “Hey, Tory?” Sam asks softly.

“Yes, Sam?” He responds, knowing Sam may have a few more questions and feelings swimming around his head right now, and that was all completely valid at this point. 

“It's kind of a random question, but with your age, I kind of figured you'd talk like more like Castiel or super old-timey or something, but you seem to talk like everyone else that looks your age. Why is that?” Sam asks looking into Tory's beautiful green and gold eyes. 

“Castiel was able to observe humans for as long as he's been alive, but I guess he talks the way he does because he hasn't actually been around humans until recently.” Tory reasons, only having seen Castiel's manner of speaking in the Supernatural books. “I've been forced into living with humans first hand for a while now, and people were very willing to run you out of town violently back in the 1700s if you were different. I had to adjust my manner of speaking to reflect the current generation is all, it's just a lot easier now with the internet and constant media overload.” Tory chuckles, never having really thought about this before, and almost getting sucked into the hazel whirlpools that are Sam's eyes. “Oh, how did your experience with my powers go?” Tory remembered, wanting to see how Sam felt about that specifically. 

“It was like I was mediating, almost like I could feel you opening doors in my head. But it was definitely interesting.” Sam remarked, never having felt something quite like that.

Tory looks at the clock, Dean should be due back any moment now with the supplies, he has to do it now. “There was something rather important I needed to tell you about Dean, Sam.” Tory's expression grew serious.

“What is it?” Sam asked. Instantly concerned. _He's in love with Dean, isn't he?_

“That first time I used my powers on Dean when y'all had me in your roo., I noticed something. I can see the sexual bonds people have, and there's an intense, passionate, mutual, sexual tension between the two of you that you need to address.” Tory explained to Sam, trying not to mince his words in this matter.

 _Shit. He knows, and he'll probably tell everyone! Fuck!_ Sam can't form any words in response, only a stare at Tory. 

“Don't get me wrong, I'm not gonna judge y'all. You're both fully grown, sensible, very attractive men, and honestly, I think you're incredibly lucky to have each other. I won't ever tell anyone, by the way. But from reading about you both so much, and having now been in both of your heads, I know you need to deal with this soon. Otherwise I believe you'll push each other away as a result.” 

“Oh, that's right, the mind reading thing.” Sam chuckles out loud. 

“Yeah, the mind reading thing.” Tory laughs. “Your head was really easy to navigate by the way, so your thoughts come in crystal clear almost. Dean though, it's almost like hearing a radio with a little static sprinkled in.” Tory explained, noting the difficult person Dean is inside. 

“Yeah, he takes after dad a bit more than he likes to admit sometimes.” Sam smiled, thinking about his brother for a moment. “I just wouldn’t know how to begin approaching this with him, even if it is mutual.” Sam shrugs, “Hey, Dean. I know you’re my older brother, but are you ok with me sucking your dick and us maybe getting a dog together?” he imitates himself having the conversation with Dean. “It’s just hard to fathom really.” He drags his hands down his face, as if trying to wash everything away. “Thank you for telling me, Tory. I really do appreciate this.” Turning back to Tory, pressing into his body for another long, passionate kiss. He took a moment to take in Tory's physique, slender waist, broad shoulders, running a hand down his chest. At that moment, Sam jumped, the burning cauldron’s flames rose, turning a deep purple.

“Oh, it’s ready for the other ingredients, it’s fine, Sam. You don’t have to be scared.” Tory giggled at Sam’s reaction, thinking it was adorable. _Hunters are so jumpy._

There’s a knock at the door, Dean emerging through the doorway seconds later. “You love birds finished?” He walks in, pretending to have his eyes covered, peeking through his fingers. 

“You knew?” Sam yells, hiding more of himself under the covers. _How? How did he find out so quickly?_

Dean whips out his phone, playing the video to Sam, who was blissfully unaware of the recording at the time. “Yeah, um, Tory sent that to me.”

 _Fuck that’s hot, I’ll ask Tory or Dean for that video later._ Sam made a shocked, open mouthed face at Tory, his hand gesturing saying something along the lines of “Why him?” but Sam didn’t seem angry. 

“You wanted him to walk in on us, I thought I’d send a video as some kind of cuckolding move. Besides, Dean enjoyed the video, he all but jerked off to it on his way here.” Tory pointed out to the both of them.

Dean’s face flooded with a pouty betrayed look, also now gesturing his emotions with his hands. “Wh--” Dean lightly snarled.

“What part of mind reading thing do you Winchesters have trouble comprehending? I am connected to your minds, your senses. Dean, I could smell the erection you got from playing that video on a loop when you parked.” Tory explained, trying to fully communicate that he really couldn’t help any of this. Tory walks up to Dean, taking the bag he knows has the ingredients, and then putting Dean’s beer in the fridge. He walks back over to his flaming spell, setting everything down. “Now, while I work on this to make sure we don’t all get killed tonight, you two should really talk about the thing you both know you need to talk about.” He pointed at the brothers, trying to get by with implying his meaning. 

Sam’s pupils go wide. _No, I can’t._

Dean looks slightly confused, trying to sort through what Tory may be alluding to given everything that’s been talked about in the last twenty-four hours.

“Not good enough? Fine. I’ll say it, I’m talking about the incestuous attraction you two have to each other. Please discuss, or even fuck if you want. I just really need to concentrate on this for a little bit so I don’t set the building on fire.” Tory didn’t want to hold anymore hands in this situation anymore, they needed to be adults about this.

“Ughhh!” Sam and Dean moan in simultaneous agony at the very word, _incest_. That’s what it was after all, it’s just hearing that word said out loud made it sound so dirty, not the good kind of dirty either. Tory gets back to his spellwork, emptying half of the bottle of white wine into the fiery bowl, then the sandalwood, adding the drops of fairy tears, then pulling out a pink vial from his supplies, emptying the gleaming pink dust into the bowl, making the flames rise higher.

“What was that?” Dean asked, amazed at the flames.

“Ground rose quartz soaked in holy water under light of a full moon, pretty powerful for protection spells.” Tory grabbed the roses, pressing a thorn to the palm of his hand, adding a few more drops of his blood, then the petals from the rose. “Pick a hand and come here, both of y’all.” Then both present their left hands, Tory pricking Sam first, who managed throw his underwear back on before exiting the bed. “Now copy what you saw me do, a few drops, then every petal from the rose into the bowl.” He instructs Sam, pricking Dean with the final rose, figuring he knew what to do at this point. Dean adds all the petals from his rose. The room fills with a sweet, but musky, woody scent, it’s rather calming. The flames dim, now leaving a small trail of smoke emitting from the bowl

“Now what? Virgin sacrifice? Eye of newt?” Dean asked, chuckling.

“I could always cut off your dick and toss it in, Dean.” Tory said, mimicking Dean’s chuckle. 

“Right, sorry. I’ll shut up.” Dean drew back. 

“Oh, Dean. I wasn’t able to show you the trick I showed Sam earlier.” Tory walks back over to Sam, picking him up bridal style, then holding him above his head, a hand on his ass, the other on his back. 

_Shit!_ Sam moves to cover his dick, slightly stiffening from the light manhandling. Tory pulls Sam down, standing him up, Dean notices the slight bruising on Sam’s throat and the bite mark on his shoulder. 

“Did you hurt my little brother?” Dean asked, ready to suckerpunch Tory again.

“Only in the ways he wanted me to, Dean.” Tory winked.

“It’s, uh, it’s true, Dean. I’m into the more aggressive stuff.” Sam clears his throat, a little embarrassed he’s confessing this to his brother. 

“Oh.” Dean expressed, his eyes going wide. 

“It’s fine, Dean, we can teach you later.” Tory said, chuckling, still kind of annoyed at the magical ingredients joke Dean tried making. “Speaking of, you both know you’re interested in each other now, with over a decade or so of sexual tension between you. Why not like kiss or something?” Tory asked, wondering what the brothers were waiting for. 

“Shouldn’t our first kiss be, I dunno, special?” Sam says shyly.

“Aww, Sam, you’re still a romantic despite everything life has thrown at you. ” Tory looks at Sam like he’s a little puppy. Tory grabs the three squares of purple fabric he chose earlier, reaching into the bowl, grabbing a handful of the pile inside, tying it up into the bag. He held it to his chest and spoke, “Jah vo drah!” the sigil lighting up for a brief moment. He then tosses it to Dean, “Stash that bag on you somewhere, and keep it on you for the rest of the night.” Tory said very seriously.

“Do I get an explanation?” Dean asks pointedly. 

“In a minute. Sam, you’ll probably never hear me say this to you again, but I really need you to put on some clothes.” Tory sighed, for having Sam hide his beauty from the world was a crime. 

Sam laughed, enjoying all the compliments he was getting with Tory around. He searched for his pants and ran to the car to grab his bag. Tory repeats the enchantment again, sticking it in the waistband of his underwear for now. He takes the final cloth and the last of the ingredients from the bowl to make the final bag and recites the words a final time. As soon as the glow dies down and Sam walks back through the door, he tosses the bag to him. “Ok, now I can explain what we’re doing with these bags. These will help cloak us from demons and incubi, essentially erase our presence from their senses aside from them seeing us physically. It’s a protection charm.” Tory looks up with a pained expression and sighs. “Now another thing neither of y’all will never have to hear me say again, I need you both to shave.” Tory acts as if he’s holding back tears, Dean chuckling at his theatrics. 

“I’m game, but why shave?” Dean seemed very confused, not caring since he felt he was getting a bit too scruffy anyway. 

“The second spell works best as an aftershave.” Tory shows Dean the purple liquid remaining in the cauldron. 

“Are you shaving too?” Dean asked, looking at Tory’s face.

“Haha, shaving what, Dean?” Tory gestures at his face, Tory doesn’t shave very much, maybe a few times a month at max, one of the things he deals with not aging like everyone else. 

“Right.” Dean laughs, thinking of something. “Why did you add your blood to the bowl twice by the way?” Dean asked him, concerned.

“You caught that, huh?” Tory sighed, putting the bowl back down. “Loosely translated, one of the ingredients for these spells was ‘the blood of a false human,’ lucky for us, I qualify apparently.” Tory said, with a slightly unhappy smirk on his face. 

“You ready, Dean?” Sam held out razors for each of them, already applying foam to his face. Just as Sam began gliding the blade his cheek, a figure appears behind him. 

“Sam, Dean, I have some really important information for you!” Castiel calls out.

“Jesus, Castiel!” Sam jumped at the sudden angel appearing behind him, nearly cutting himself in the process.

“I’m sorry, Sam but--” Castiel pauses making eye contact with Tory.

“I’m assuming based on that trench coat, you must be Castiel.” Tory smiled at the angel.

“What are you doing here?” Castiel asked angrily. 

“Currently? I’m sitting on a bed.” Tory responds sarcastically.

“I’m aware of that, but, you’re--” Castiel is interrupted by Tory.

“Castiel, if you’re about to call me a ‘monster’ or ‘the antichrist’ I’m going to be very upset. I would very much appreciate you not using either of those words. Just call me Tory.” Tory explained, trying to be very clear. 

Castiel hesitated, knowing the power Tory held, being what he is. “Sam, Dean, what are you doing with Tory?” He side eyes the cambion sitting next to him. 

“He’s been helping us on the case, Cass.” Dean explained, wanting to pull off the subject. 

“He’s given us the best leads we have so far, he’s even helped cloak us from demons.” Sam said, continuing his shave. 

“I also have my powers controlled, Castiel.” Tory showed the mark on his back to the angel. 

“What is that?” Castiel said, amazed by the multiple facets of the mark.

“Modified devil’s trap formulated by my mother when I was young to keep my powers under control. I have limited abilities, Castiel, I can’t do that cute ‘destroy all the angels’ thing right now.” Tory furthers, showing Castiel he’s on their side. 

“Oh, well, your mother must be a very intelligent woman.” Castiel bows his head to apologize.

“ Was, she was killed in the 1800s in the name of God.” Tory specified, not looking to make anyone feel guilty, but still needed to say it.

“Oh, my condolences.” Castiel apologized again. “Anyway, I only came here to inform you of Tory’s...condition?” Castiel stumbled, trying to word things politely this time. 

“They’re already very aware, trust me.” Tory laughs, standing up to put on a tight, green t-shirt.

“Yeah, we’ve both had sex with Tory. We know.” Sam nodded, wiping off his now very smooth face. 

“Both of you?” He looks to Dean, surprised.

“Yes, Cass. Apparently guys are on the menu too.” Dean said, still trying to avoid saying ‘bisexual’ like it was a bad word. 

“Noted.” Castiel nodded, not offended or confused by the information, just surprised. “I’ll be leaving now then.” He waves goodbye to Sam and Dean, then vanishes.

“Angels are so awkward. At least Castiel is kind of cute, not in the sexual way, just keeping him like a puppy kid of way.” Tory clarifies, not wanting to taint Castiel’s innocence with his perversions. 

“So how does this work?” Sam points to the bowl, not wanting to mess up the magic.

“Oh, let me.” Tory walks over to the bowl, dips a few fingers from each hand in, places them to each cheek, taking a deep inhale, closing his eyes, raising his head, then simply tapping on Sam’s cheeks a few times. “It’s just magical aftershave, I wasn’t kidding.” He says with a laugh, looking over at Dean, who’s nearly done shaving at this point. “You want any help, Dean?” Tory asks with a wink, biting his lower lip. 

“I wouldn’t mind a beer, if you’d want to get one for me.” Dean said, wiping off his face.

“Of course, sir.” Tory bows, going to the fridge, opening the bottle and bringing it to him.

 _You bitch._ Sam winced at Tory, only slightly jealous about someone else calling Dean that. Sam continues getting dressed now that he’s all decked out in protective charms. He puts on his normal jacket since it’s a bit colder outside, sliding the charm into an inside pocket. “What’s the aftershave do anyway, Tory?” Sam asked, realizing he hadn’t gotten any information on that specific spell yet. 

“It allows the wearer to become a magnet for lust essentially, so all eyes in the club can be on us, I think he get to the center of the club, start dancing, I work a bit of my mojo, everyone comes to us, I scan the room, see who needs to get blasted. If there are too many, I start playing the exorcism over the speakers.” Tory explains, even providing the failsafe for the plan. “Oh, and it smells really nice.” 

“That actually seems pretty solid.” Dean says surprised, walking over to the bowl, applying the second spell himself. 

“I know what I’m doing, Winchester.” He glared at the older brother, the way he said their last name almost felt like he was being insulting, but only to Dean, despite the two sharing the family name. 

“I’m sorry--Do you even have a last name?” Dean asked, very much curious. 

“I do, but it’s twenty syllables long and summons demons if I say it out loud. So I’d rather not disclose that info just yet.” Tory said chuckling, only serious about the length and ridiculousness of his last name. Tory pulled over his hoodie, the same one Sam originally saw him in. “We ready to roll out boys?” Tory asked, stashing the spell bag in one of his pockets. 

“Just about.” Dean responds, fixing his hair. “Are we gonna be able to drink tonight? Cause that thing you were drinking at the bar was awesome.” Referring to the Starfucker Tory ordered.

“You mean Starfuckers? Yeah, they’re pretty good. I wouldn’t drink too many though, don’t want your heart giving out on ya, Dean.” Tory giggled at Dean, not thinking he’d like something that sweet.

“What?” Dean looked scared and confused, now worried about cardiac arrest.

“Starfuckers are whisky, Red Bull, and watermelon or green apple liqueur depending on who you order from. Don’t want you dying on us yet, old man.” Tory said cutely.

“Old man?” Dean glared at Tory, then laughing at the irony of the comment. “Kiss my ass, crypt keeper.” He fired back at Tory.

“Pull ‘em down and I’ll gladly get started.” Tory licked his lips.

“Let’s roll out, gang.” Sam said, trying to separate the two.

“This is gonna be fun.” Tory says devilishly, grabbing a few small weapons to hold on him. The three exit the room, ready to possibly hunt down this monster, but with Tory growing more powerful himself, he may just be more of a liability to the group than they realize.


	5. Where is He?

The trio heads to Steel, Dean playing Night Moves by Bob Seger as a way of making fun of his younger brother's sexual endeavors, singing along to certain lyrics to drive the point home. 

“So I was thinking we grab a quick drink at the bar, then head to the dance floor once we feel comfortable enough to make fools of ourselves, start shaking our respective asses, then I'll try to work my magic and see if we have any bites.” Tory wanted to make sure the three of them were on the same page. “Oh, and do either of y'all have sunglasses I can borrow? I don't want to look like a douche wearing them inside, but it's better that than drawing too much attention.” Tory asked, not wanting to out himself as a supernatural being to the whole town. 

“Sounds like it'll work, but I will not be making a fool of myself on the dance floor, I've had my fair share of experiences in clubs, ya know.” He says, pulling out a pair of sunglasses from the sun visor and handing them to Tory in the back seat.

“I bet you have, Dean. But what part of that experience is you dancing with random men instead of women you're trying to seduce?” He made eye contact with Dean in the rearview mirror so he could laugh in his face a bit for good measure. 

“Well, yeah, but the prey may change but never the hunt.” Dean said, trying to sound cool. Tory shook his head and looked down at the sunglasses he was handed. 

“Really, Dean? Aviators?” The judgement in Tory's voice was easily recognized. He looked at the sunglasses, then back at Dean. He learned forward, quickly placing the glasses on Dean from behind. 

“Hey! Do you want me to kill us?” Dean yelled, nearly swerving the car from the surprise attack from the back seat. 

“Huh, you actually pull those off. I take back it back.” Tory said shocked. Slowly taking the glasses off of Dean to not startle him. Tory looked over to Sam in the front passenger seat, waving a hand in front of his face. “Dude, snap out of it. Please don't get so deep in thought so close to me, your mind is like a megaphone right now, and I'm not even hungover.” Tory rubs his temples a bit to try and soothe some of the pain. 

“Huh? Oh, sorry guys. I guess I was spacing out a little bit.” Sam faded back to the physical plane, leaving his imagination for a bit. 

“You guess? Ha. You were so deep in your head it was like watching a damn Hallmark film!” Tory responds, even more sensitive to the brother's thoughts after strengthening from his and Sam's fun that afternoon. 

“Where'd you even go, Sammy?” Dean asked with a pensive look, wanting to make sure he was okay. 

“It's nothing, I was just daydreaming, I'm fine.” Sam tried to get them off his case because he couldn’t let Dean know what he was actually thinking about. 

“Pffft.” Tory sneered, knowing the truth. “It was adorable, don't get me wrong, but jeez please turn it down.” He brushed off condescendingly, not wanting to get pulled into Sam’s fantasies. 

“Tory?” Dean looked at his friend in the back seat, glaring at him like a father scolding a child for breaking a vase. 

Tory looked at Sam, who glared at him, shaking his head. He then looked back at Dean, who was doing a full-on angry dad look right now. 

“Ugh, fine! Sam was envisioning y'all's life together. A normal life, a two story colonial I think, 3 beds 2 baths, a border collie and a golden retriever. Sam was making you both lunch, and being all disgusting and cute. It was like watching a bad romantic comedy.” Tory signed deeply, spilling Sam’s thoughts so quickly it was really almost like he had just watched it on the big screen. 

“Dude?” Sam looked bad at Tory, annoyed he snitched. _I can't believe he blabbed._

“What? He's more intimidating to me than you are, Sam.” Tory pointed to Dean, glaring at Sam for his thoughts. _What part of ‘I can read your mind’ are you having such a hard time comprehending?_

“Really?” Sam looks back at Tory again. 

“Really. You fucking slut.” Tory said commandingly, drawing on the voice that turned Sam into a submissive puddle last night. It had a similar effect even now, quickly getting Sam facing from and center, a small yelp in the back of his throat.

“Hey, watch it Tory! That's my baby brother.” Dean said, protectively not wanting to scare anyone, but also not wanting to take anyone’s shit in regards to his brother. 

“We're not actually fighting, Dean. Verbal degradation is one of Sam's kinks, as is public humiliation.” Tory explained, really needing to expose Dean to flavors other than vanilla.

 _I guess I better get used to that, then._ “For what it's worth, Sammy, that sounds like a perfect life with you. I'd love sharing that with you if we can ever escape the hunting gig.” He smiled at his little brother, pulling up to a parking space a little bit further down the street from Steel than last time. Sam shyly smiled back at his brother, happy that they can at least be open about their feelings for each other now. 

“One small note about the second spell you're both wearing, you need to wash it off before you have sex with anyone.” Tory piped up from the back seat with the somewhat ominous warning. 

“Why?” Dean asked, kind of disappointed, really liking the scent on Sam.

“Because the magic gets all wonky and it can turn into a super powerful love spell. Definitely not ideal if you're trying to have a healthy relationship with someone.” Tory directs this at the brother's, wanting to make sure they understand. 

“That should be easy enough. It just comes off with water, right?” Sam asks just to make sure this didn't entail an extra magical step for removal.

“Yup. Hell, if you dance hard enough you'll sweat it right off. “ Tory mentions, the three walking to the entrance of the club. The line isn't too long yet, they're able to walk in fairly quickly. “So, drinks first, yeah?” Tory points to the bar, the Winchesters following in line, trying not to lose their shorter, redheaded friend in the crowd. “Hey, Jeri! Three Starfuckers, please.” Tory says, handing the money directly to the bartender. 

“Coming right up, Tory! Say, who are those two tall drinks of water you came in with?” The blond bartender looks over at the pair standing about ten feet from the bar, all but licking his lips at them. Sam gives a slight wave in response, not really knowing how to handle strangers looking at him like that. 

“Just some new friends from work that got sent here to help with a project.” Tory said looking back at the Winchesters with a smile, they seemed to be turning more heads than usual, the spells were taking effect. 

“You lucky, bitch!” Jeri laughs loudly, envious Tory was forced to spend time with the two very attractive men. He finishes pouring the drinks and hands them over to Tory, who takes all three glasses at once. 

“Thanks, Jeri! Have a good night!” Here calls out, walking back over to his recent sexual conquests, handing them each a glass. Tory holds up his glass, “To none if us getting our asses killed tonight!” Tory proposes. 

“I'll drink to that.” Dean laughs, the three of them clinking their drinks together, all taking a swig from their respective cups. 

“Either of you see anything yet?” Sam asked, taking a look around. 

“Just attractive men and bright lights,” Tory comments, “no black or purple eyes just yet.” he finishes. 

“So an incubus is going to have purple eyes like when you do your thing, right?” Dean asks. 

“Yeah, just a darker shade of purple. All of the usual demon killing tricks will work on them too.” Tory clarifies, taking the last sip of his drink and setting it down on a table behind him. “Y'all ready to do this?” Tory says, cracking his neck to loosen up.

“It's now or never, let's go.” Sam said, already feeling some slight effects from the liquor as he walked over to the dancefloor, being the tried and true lightweight he was. The three were still turning more heads as they made their way, the spells seemed to be working quite well enough.They tried getting as close to the center of the dancefloor they could before they started.

“I’m gonna do my thing, we may start attracting even more people once I do, so be ready to move if we need to get out of everyone’s sight.” Tory yelled over the music. Dean responding with a thumbs up dancing in a way that didn’t really work for him, Sam seemed to just be kind of awkwardly bouncing, but he pulled it off. Tory slid on the sunglasses, concealing his abnormal eyes from anyone that may get close enough to see, and did the same almost hypnotic series of movements Sam and Dean witnessed before. An air of arousal was filling Tory’s senses, and every word from the brothers’ minds was pounding in his head. He had to keep going, he just kept dancing and keeping look out for his team. Just when Tory thought he was about to vomit from the smell of at least a dozen different erections on the dance floor, he saw something. It wasn’t an incubus, but a demon had just entered the club. The probability of both the demon and incubus being in the same small town for unrelated matters was infinitesimal at best, so they needed to move. Tory powered down, his eyes returning to normal as he removed the glasses, just as his nose began to bleed. “Winchesters, we got a live one! Probably just a pawn, but we gotta go after him now!” Tory called to them, waving them to follow. They quickly exited the dance floor to go after their new target. 

“Which one is he?” Sam asked, not wanting to harm any civilians in this chase. 

“The blond in the green shirt, just barely taller than me. Let’s corner him.” Tory whispered to Sam and Dean, stopping to guard the entrance of the dance floor, Sam guarding the entrance, Dean trying to block off the bar. Thankfully the maneuvering wasn’t terribly obvious because the club was starting to get it’s Friday night rush, so the team was fairly concealed in the crowd, especially Tory. The demon saw Sam, and casually tried making his way to the dancefloor to try and escape out the back as to not make a scene. Tory grabbed the man’s arm, “You’re pretty hot, wanna get out of here?” He winked at the stranger, signaling to the back door. 

“Sure.” The blond chuckles, following Tory to the back door, wrapping an arm around Tory’s waist. Tory slightly glanced back at Sam, signaling him to follow. 

“What’s he doing?” Dean asked his brother, confused by his action and the physical affection.

“I think he’s luring him outside so we can capture him without as many witnesses present and avoid casualties.” Sam analyzed, knowing the two of them needed to be shortly behind, but not too close as to seem suspicious. Sam grabbed Dean’s hand out of instinct, “Let’s go!” leading him to the back door.

 _He just grabbed my hand…_ Dean followed like a mindless ragdoll, nearly tripping over his own feet. This was the first time he's held Sam's hand since both of their feelings had been made known, Dean loved everything about it. Tory and his newly acquired arm candy exited the back entrance, leading to an empty alleyway. The shorter ginger gets pinned against the wall for a moment in a slightly aggressive manner, his hands held above his head.

 _Shit, he’s onto me!_ Tory is worried he may have been found out, ready to activate his powers if he needed. The strange man starts kissing Tory, sliding his hand up his shirt, toying with his nipple. _He’s just making out with me, damn it that was scary!_ Tory embraces the kiss, really feeding into every move that was made on his body. He hears the door open again, this time the Winchesters walked out, not paying the two any mind. 

_I know we wanted to make this special, Dean. I’m sorry, but I have to do this!_ Sam pins his brother against the wall in a very similar manner Tory was only seconds before, and passionately kisses his brother, sliding his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Tory quickly got hard watching the two in the background, his erection clearly presented by his pants.

 _Damn it, Sammy. Why do you have to press my buttons in public like this?_ Dean was so aroused by the incestuous kiss he was very near cumming his pants several seconds into the kiss. Dean let out some soft moans into Sam’s mouth, a prison from which they could barely be heard.

“Enjoying this, aren’t you?” The demonic blond asked Tory, not really paying attention or even all that aware of the free show that was going on behind him. All tory did was nod, looking into his eyes biting his lower lip, trying to project his arousal elsewhere and not pay too much attention to his fellow hunters making out in front of him. He reached into Tory’s pants, stroking his throbbing cock beneath the layers of tight fabric. 

Sam now moves to bite at Dean's neck, grabbing his older brother's cock through his jeans that's just begging to be realised. _I can't believe I'm finally doing this to Dean, I always worried about how wrong it might feel, that I never tried to see just how good it might be._

_This is heaven, I want to stay here with you, forever, Sam._ Dean shuddered at Sam's bite, he was ready to lose his mind if Sam were to touch him anymore. His moment is ruined when he overhears the demon talking to Tory.

“I think you'll do just fine, stud. You're coming with me!” His eyes darken to an absolute black, pulling his hand out of Tory's pants and licking the tip of one of his fingers.

“Not today, you black-eyed sunnova bitch!” Tory's eyes went completely purple, a wicked smile dawned his face. 

“What the hell?” The demon yelled, unsure of what Tory was at this point. With a bit of focus, Tory tried sending all his power to his right leg, picking it up, and shoving the demon back so hard he slams against the brick wall behind him, forming cracks around the area of impact. Sam and Dean pull off of each other, Dean still in a slight haze from the surprise of it all. 

“Sam, Dean, let's bag this asshole.” Tory says, picking up the beaten demon and slamming him against the wall, glaring into him with his purple eyes. 

“What in the hell are you, you freak?” The demon screams, scared to move a muscle and provoke Tory further. 

“I'm a monster that's decided to try and rid the world of pathetic garbage like you. As for what I am? You've probably heard of my grandfather, he's kind of a big shot downstairs.” Tory sneered, trying to mediate his powers in this fit of rage. “Dean, get the car! We're gonna have some fun with this one.” Dean runs down the alley to get the car as quickly as possible. 

“You can't--you--” The demons eyes roll back as he shakes slightly and passes out. Tory dropping him to the ground, his eyes fading back to normal as blood once again drips from his nose. 

“Finally, I thought he'd never go down.” Tory said, panting as he wiped the blood from his face onto his sleeve.

“Tory! Are you alright? You're bleeding, _again._ ” Sam inquires, worried for Tory's safety.

“I'm fine, just haven't used this much of my power in a while, and it strains the human side of my body if I use it too much. I just need to rest and I'll be a-okay!” Tory says with a smile and a thumbs up to Sam, trying to mask him pain. “Oh, and wipe your face off with this, we don’t need to be attracting anymore attention right now.” He added, handing Sam a wet-nap from his back pocket. Sam quickly complied, happy his friend had thought this through enough to bring something to wipe off the potion before it caused any unwanted side effects. 

“Please be careful, Tory.” Sam said with a concerned look, picking up the passed out demon to walk him to the Impala that just pulled up at the end of the alley, Tory following shortly behind him. Thankfully, no one was really out on the street at this time at night, so they were able to get away pretty easily without being seen. 

The three were driving away, a demon locked in the trunk, Tory was staring out of the window, obviously very lost in thought. “You alright, Tory?” Dean pipes up, looking at him through the rearview mirror. “You were bleeding back there.”

“I’ll be fine, Dean. I just need to rest, thanks for checking though.” Tory said with the worst attempt at a smile, unable to really hide all of the pain he was in. 

“Bullshit.” Dean called out, not letting Tory get by with such an apparent lie.

“Fine, I’m exhausted, and--” Tory takes a deep breath so he can finish without getting too flustered. “I wasn’t exactly into what that guy was doing to me, ya know? Yeah, I was acting as bait, but I didn’t think he’d reach into my pants back there.” Tory realizes that response literally had zero explanation for the blood loss Dean had mentioned. “The blood is just from me using my powers too much. It happens sometimes.” He brushed off, as if he hadn’t just mentioned his powers having a physical drawback. 

“I’m sorry, Tory. We would have done something sooner, but we didn’t want to jump him too early and have you get hurt worse.” Sam tried explaining, feeling bad for Tory.

“Oh no, I don’t blame y’all for this. It just felt really gross.” Tory ran a hand through his hair, looking almost brown in the dim lighting. “Since it won’t get said without me bringing it up, Sam feels guilty. He thinks he wasted y’all’s first kiss on a hunt.” Tory mainly directs this to Dean, knowing the brother’s aren’t always open to each other. Sam pouts in the front seat, not liking someone being able to read his thoughts. 

_You are so lucky that you’re good in bed or I’d be so pissed with you right now, Tory. Wait, shit._ Sam catches himself, realizing Tory can still hear his thoughts.

Tory busts out laughing, “Thanks, Sam. Don’t worry, your minds will probably be safe in a few hours. All the words are becoming more abstract and the volume is fading out, kinda like the audio is there, but the stereo is frying.” Tory tries to convey how his powers behave in his own mind. 

“Sammy, don’t feel bad. That kiss was amazing, I enjoyed every second of that, was also pretty hot with you taking charge like that.” Dean smiled to his pouting little brother. 

“He’s not lying, Sam. He was actually super close to creaming himself before you stopped.” Tory said, trying to cheer Sam up a bit.

 _Could have done without that tidbit being spilled, Tory. But thank you for trying to help Sam feel better._ Dean rolled his eyes, chuckling to his own thoughts. 

“Oh sure, now let’s all use full sentences in our thoughts to communicate with the incubus in the room, just as he starts losing the ability to hear your thoughts.” Tory gripes at the two in the front seat. The brothers both laugh at Tory’s complaint in response, realizing the irony in their actions, considering it would be a helpful tool during a case. The car pulls up to the Winchesters’ motel room, Tory looking around to see if any pedestrians were present. “Can one of y’all head inside to set up the devil’s trap and get my favorite chair ready while someone helps me get this bastard inside?” Tory asks the brothers, letting them decide who does what. Sam heads inside to get everything ready for the demon’s interrogation. “Just to let you know Dean, the host this demon is using is gone. This body is toast the second that demon leaves, so if we get rid of him, we’ll need to be ready to dump the body too.” 

“You can see all that with your eyes?” Dean asks surprisingly, happy he’s at least prepared for that. Tory nods in response, not really having much to say. “You’ve seen some pretty scary shit through those pretty purple peepers of yours, huh?” Trying to be sympathetic to what Tory may have experienced during his few centuries on the Earth, but also very much relating to it with everything he’s been through. 

“Both the demonic ones and the human ones, it’s like a smorgasbord of psychological trauma that I somehow put aside every day realizing that I’m probably going to have another four hundred years exactly like my past.” Tory quickly covers his mouth, accidentally speaking through a stream of consciousness that wasn’t meant to leave his lips. “Shit, I’m sorry I just kind of unloaded that on you. That sounded really depressing and super pathetic.” 

“I understand, people always want something more, they want something new or they want more power, but you handle the burden a lot better than the rest of us probably would have.” Dean explained, knowing that he’d definitely abuse the ‘killing all angels with a single word’ ability Castiel mentioned Jesse had. 

“Thanks, Dean. That means a lot from someone that’s seen more than his fair share of crap.” Tory laughs, hoping that he didn’t seem too pathetic just then. Sam signals from the window that he’s good to go inside. “Time to torture this guy then.” Tory nods to himself, helping Dean open the trunk. 

“He’s still knocked out? What all did you do to him, dude?” Dean was worried Tory had used too much of his power to take this guy down, and he was also kind of scared to get on Tory’s bad side. 

“I had to go pretty deep in that skull to pull the plug for bit, like some Inception type stuff. I had to exert a lot of power, thankfully we don’t really need to worry about the body itself.” Tory was surprised the demon was still out cold though, not thinking he had gone that hard on him. The two lift their new friend out of the trunk and bring him up the stairs into the room, forcing him into the same chair Tory was bound in. It was in the center of a devil’s trap, all the windows and the door lined with salt, just for an extra measure of safety. 

“You guys ready?” Sam asks, readying a flask of holy water. Dean and Tory nod simultaneously in response. “Alrighty.” Sam flings some of the water onto the bound demon, burning his face and neck. 

“Gahhh! What the hell?” He comes to, obviously pissed. “Who the hell are you three?” He inquires.

“Don’t really think you’re in the place to be asking the questions here, buck-o.” Tory says, really not in the mood to deal with this demon’s shit. 

“You--You’re the descendant of Lucifer himself, why are you working with hunters?” The demon is obviously confused all the way around on this one.

“I don’t care for my grandfather being brought up right now. Where is the incubus?” Tory replied angrily, quickly losing all of his patience to deal with this demon. 

“Like I’d tell you.” The blond rolls his eyes at Tory, not willing to comply.

“Alright then.” Dean smiles, flinging more holy water onto the beast, slightly slicing into his face with Ruby’s knife. The demon writhes in pain, screaming at his capturers, begging to be set free.

“Nothing is happening until you give us information, demon.” Sam tells him, readying another splash of holy water, causing the bound man to flinch in response. 

“What makes you think I even know anything?” He screams, trying to bargain with the three men. 

“I don’t know, a single, low-level demon, out on the prowl at night with some actual demonic talent in town, what could you know? We just want a location, buddy.” Dean says, trying to degrade him a bit, tricking him into thinking he’s absolutely nothing. 

“I don’t even have that!” The demon cries, “I was supposed to find a human to take back to the base once I detained a meal for my boss, but only after I found someone would I be given the exact location.” He pleaded, being honest with them. 

“Damn it, I think he's telling the truth.” Tory thinks for a moment, wondering what steps they could take next. 

“We could let him make the call?” Sam suggested, thinking they could go about the drop as planned. “Force him to get the location for us.” 

“Well it's not like demons use cell phones, he's gonna need a decent amount of blood to do this, and my blood can't be used for calls in this instance. Tory pointed out, not sure how they could use this to their advantage. 

“Because it's tainted, you're basically diseased in the eyes of the rest of us, you know.” Their new friend sneered devilishly at Tory, clearly trying to provoke him.

“If only you were powerful enough for me to give a damn about what you, or the rest of my demented, homicidal family think or say about me.” Not letting anything bother him, Tory got back to thinking. “You know, if we can't use our blood, we might as well use yours.” Tory said having an idea. 

“What are you even talking about?” Dean said, thinking Tory may have actually lost it. 

“I'm not able to make the calls, but I can intercept them I bet!” Tory said, formulating a basic scrying set up in his head. “Do y'all have a map of the area here by chance?” Tory asked the Winchesters, hoping they could provide the tools he needed.

Sam presented a map to Tory, “Is there anything else you're gonna need?” he asked, wanting to be helpful to the situation. 

“Someone is going to need to run to my motel and grab two things for me. I just need my cauldron and my pendulum. The spell that's left in the bowl can just be dumped in a coffee cup and it should be fine.” Tory fished out his key to his room, waiting to see which of the brothers volunteered. They started playing rock, paper, scissors to see who could stay. “Are you kidding me?” Tory groaned at the two grown men not being able to make a simple decision without resulting to this. _We all know who's gonna win either way, this is pointless. Anyone that's read the books knows Dean always picks scissors aside from one time._

“Damn it.” Dean moaned, grabbing the keys from Tory. “Anything else you need?” He asked before leaving.

“Just those two things, the pendulum is in my briefcase in a small pocket on the inside of the lid once you open it.” Tory said, trying to make sure Dean could grab everything quickly. “Thanks, Dean-o!” he said with a cute smile.

“Yeah, yeah, I'll be back soon. Bye, Sammy!” Dean runs down to the Impala, aiming to be back in less than ten minutes.

“Do you really think--” The demon was interrupted by a swift punch to the cheekbone, Tory looked him straight in the eyes. 

“Sam, can you find me some more duct tape? I'm not sure how much I want to listen to this piece of shit talk.” Tory asked, quickly accepting the tape and sealing the demons mouth shut. “Good boy!” Tory ruffled the demon's hair to humiliate him a bit. 

_It's been a while since I've been tied up and talked to like that._ Sam complained in his head, a bratty expression on his face. Tory grabs the map, flipping it over and drawing a sigil on the back, then grabbing some fresh blood from the demons cut. He draws a line in blood over the sigil, waiting for the last of his belongings to complete the spell. “So what exactly are you gonna do with this?” Sam asked, wondering if Tory could shed some light on the process.

“It's sort of complicated, but I might be able to use demon blood to hack into their ‘phone lines’ and scry the position of any area where a lot of demon calls are being made or have been made recently.” Tory thought to himself for a moment, realizing he needs to be completely honest with Sam right now. “I can't exactly guarantee how accurate this will all be though, but I know there's a chance it _could_ work. It's all we have right now, so I'll take any leads I can get.” 

“Thank you for helping so much on this case, Tory. It's been great having an expert with us when we're going up against something we've never seen before.” Sam smiled, hoping Tory would feel better.

“Thanks, Sam. That really does mean a lot coming from you.” Tory says, as the door opens, with Dean walking in holding the last if the supplies he needs, and the blueberry pie they left in Tory’s room. “Thanks Dean! Just in time, Sam can probably fill you in if you have any questions.” Tory reaches up and kisses the older Winchester on the cheek. 

“You're welcome?” Dean perks up a bit, not upset, but confused as to where that came from. Tory takes the bowl from him and wipes it clean, returning to the bound demon.

“Now for the not so fun part part.” Tory sighs, flipping open his switchblade, and with a nearly fluid motion slits the demon's throat, collecting the blood in his cauldron. Muffled gurgling coming from the bound and gagged demon, now losing consciousness yet again. Sam and Dean wincing a bit as the cut was made, unsure what to expect. Tory grabs his pendulum, a long, silver chain with a black, conical, obsidian charm at the end, dipping the end in the bowl of blood. Sam and Dean stood there, watching Tory, this wasn't nearly as flashy as the magic he had previously performed in front of them, leaving Dean just a bit disappointed. Tory dangled the pendulum above the map with one hand, dipping the middle and index fingers of the other hand in the blood, swirling it around gently. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The pendulum begins swirling around the map by itself, Tory starting to hear faint whispers within his mind, not able to make out much from what he hears. After a few minutes the pendulum slows, making a small outline in blood around the supposed location of the calls he was focusing on. He reveals his purple eyes again, more blood falling from his nostrils. 

“Tory, are you okay?” Dean inquires, noticing blood on Tory for the second time today since he missed the first instance inside the nightclub. 

“Doesn’t matter. I found where their they’ve set up shop, about fifteen miles off the coast! I was also about to make out one small phrase in a call they made.” Tory said, looking equal parts confused and perturbed, as his eyes changed back to their usual coloring. 

“First of all, you being safe does definitely matter. Secondly, what was it they said?” Sam mentioned, not feeling Tory had a reason to be self deprecating right now. 

“Again tomorrow…” Tory shrugged, “I guess that means without getting anything tonight, they’re trying again tomorrow.” he wasn’t sure what their next move would be at this point. 

“So it’s either go out tonight while you’re half out of it,” Dean said, pointing at Tory, “or wait until tomorrow and possibly have a chance at following them back to their hideout.” Dean’s wording clearly indicating which choice he preferred. 

“Hey, I’m fi--” Tory nearly falls over, trying to walk towards Dean, catching himself. “Okay, maybe I’m not one hundred percent.” Tory admitted, as much as he didn’t want to.

“Hey, guys,we still have a half dead demon sitting in the room…” Sam pointed out, realizing the two had probably forgotten about him, seeing him as furniture at this point. 

“Oh yeah, can someone tend to that? I gotta go clean this blood off and shower to try and forget this asshole grabbing my dick.” Tory said, clearly looking out of it.

“Sammy, I’ll deal with this guy, can you keep an eye on Tory so he doesn’t overexert himself again?” Dean planned out, not wanting Tory to make his current condition worse. Tory glared in response, but knew Dean was right to be worried about him. Tory started stripping next to the bed, as literally all three individuals in the room had at least touched his penis at this point, so there wasn’t much for him to worry about hiding. 

_Damn he's cute._ Sam thinks to himself, both Winchesters staring at Tory while he's peeling off his final layers. He walks into the shower, turning on the hottest water possible over the sound of the water, he hears the brothers stabbing the demon with the powerful knife to fry him, leaving behind an empty, badly beaten body. 

Tory's body ached, his powers were harming him, an unfortunate side effect of keeping most of his power sealed away is that his physical form didn't have the ability to keep up. Tory splashed some water on his face, drops of bloody water swirling into the drain. As Dean left with the now hollow body, Sam is left alone in the room to think for a moment. 

_I hope Tory is doing alright, he's used his powers a lot in the last few days, and it's clearly affecting him physically._ Sam looked in the direction of the bathroom, quickly standing when he hears a fall from the bathroom. “Tory, are you ok?” He waited for an answer from his friend.

“I'm--” Tory's sentence interrupted by the sound of him vomiting. Sam flings the door open after hearing the sound, pulling the curtain back to reveal Tory on all fours, puking on the floor of the shower. 

“Oh my God, Tory!” Sam turns off the water, holding his friend by rubbing his back. “I'm here, it's okay. “

Tory began sobbing, “I-I'm sorry S-Sam.” Tory felt absolutely worthless, his body not keeping up with how much he needed to use his power recently to help solve the case.

“You have no reason to apologize to anyone, Tory. Let's get you dried off and into bed so you can rest.” Sam held out his hand and gave Tory a towel, his eyes still red from his crying. Tory dried off and Sam turned away, not wanting to ogle him too much while Tory was emotionally compromised. “Did you want a shirt to sleep in? Anything we have might be a bit big, but it's better than being nude in these sketchy motel sheets.” Sam ended with a chuckle, trying to help cheer Tory up. Tory nods in response, a more plain expression having replaced the scrunched, red face of complete sadness he had moments ago. “Here.” Sam hands Tory a black t-shirt from his bag, happy to see that Tory at least isn't crying anymore. 

_Holy hell, I look ridiculous in this giant thing._ Tory thought, the shirt hanging past his crotch, feeling like he's almost wearing a dress. But the shirt smelled exactly like Sam, it was comforting, even if it hadn't been washed recently.

 _Fuck that's adorable._ Sam thinks, trying to fight back any noticeable expression change to not make Tory feel self-conscious. They look at each other for a moment, not a single word or movement between the two of them. The room erupts into laughter suddenly, both of them unable to control the cackling coming from their respective mouths. “You know Tory, that's a really good look on you.” Sam managed to get out between laughs.

“Yeah, I look like I'm wearing a dress. What size even are you, Sam?” Tory blurted out, nearly out of breath from all of his own laughter. 

“Apparently bigger than a boy's medium.” Sam said in a cute sarcastic tone.

“Check yourself, Winchester. I'm a boy's XL, and I save plenty of money on clothes because I don't need to buy them from places that probably also make covers for cars.” Replies Tory, in the cheekiest tone anyone has ever heard. 

“Sorry not all of us are immortal twinks that can't make it to a gym.” Sam got sassier with every word. 

_Is that sexual tension I'm feeling, Sam?_ Tory cocks an eyebrow at his giant friend, deciding what words to use next. “Better to be an immortal twink than a little bitch of a cum dump who constantly wants a big dick in his ass.” Tory invokes that commanding, sensual tone he knows Sam can never get enough of. 

Sam bites his lip and shudders a little, “That's not fair.” he responds with a slightly strained expression. “Unless you're willing to follow through with how you're talking right now.” He finishes, grinning at Tory. 

“Do you think Dean would be ok with that, Sam?” Tory asked, wanting to check that he wasn't overstepping. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asks, very confused.

“Well, you and Dean know about your feelings for each other, I don't know if you're planning on being exclusive or anything. I don't want to feel like a homewrecker and mess up the amazing connection I know the two of you have.” Tory explains, trying to show their relationship is going to be different now. “You can't just keep talking to each other like you're only brothers anymore, you need to actually communicate stuff and talk about your emotions with each other if y'all want this to have a chance.” 

“Oh, that makes sense.” Sam replied, not having given this much thought. _What are we, even? Is Dean my boyfriend? My partner? Tory's right, we haven't talked about this at all._ Sam reaches for his phone to send Dean a text message: 

“Hey Dean, Tory's in pretty bad shape, would it be ok if he and I had sex to get him some more juice? I wanted to check because we haven't really talked about what you and I are yet and I didn't want to do anything before asking.”

Dean, currently halfway through digging a grave in an empty section of the local cemetery checks the message notification and thinks for a moment, he hadn't thought about what they were either. He responds after a moment of thinking: 

“I haven't given it much thought myself, Sammy. I guess it would be okay since we need him feeling better for tomorrow. It's sweet you checked though, thank you.” 

“We're good, Dean gave us the ok.” He showed Tory the text message. “I guess you could use your power on me again if you're able, cause even if it is only you reading my thoughts it could still be useful tomorrow.” He mentions, showing the one-way telepathic link could prove helpful if properly used.

“Awesome, sorry to seem invasive, just wanted to be sure it was ok.” Even though Tory had known a lot about the two brothers, he had no way of knowing how Dean would react if he walked in on him and Sam having sex after they had made their respective feelings known. “I probably have enough mojo to make that happen, any limits you wanted to put on this before we start?” Tory smiled at Sam, removing the large black shirt Sam had left him borrow.

“Just don't leave any permanent marks, I want to leave everything in good condition for Dean.” Sam chuckled, realizing what he had just said out loud as he started taking off his clothes.

“Completely doable, as long as you behave, Sam.” Tory said with a wink, staring as Sam undressed. _Damn you are one fine piece of ass, Sam._

“So what are we waiting for?” Sam asked, completely naked, his large half-erect cock getting bigger by the second. 

“Do me a solid this time around, when I can read your mind, please no more Cher lyrics on a loop in your head okay? I won't judge ya for a lot, but there's a limit.” Tory laughed at Sam, not wanting to bring that bit up in front of Dean.

“I thought I was getting away with you not hearing that. She's been stuck in my head lately, sorry.” Sam laughed to himself out of embarrassment, really thinking Tory hadn't heard all the times he'd forgotten half the lyrics to the song Believe by Cher. 

“We can get started now that I've made you feel ridiculous.” Tory smirked at Sam, kissing him lightly, then his unusual eyes made another appearance. Tory and Sam went completely silent, this time Tory didn't really have an agenda, just needed to stay connected long enough to leave a lasting link for the next day or so. _Not really anything new in here, which I'm not surprised about. It's been a day, not like your sexuality evolves over--Sam, you dirty little fucker._ Since Sam and Dean were open about their feelings now, Tory had easier access to some information he hadn't been able get to before. The pair fades back to reality, Sam not experiencing the same almost hangover like feeling he did the first time around.

“You ready?” Sam was as eager as a kid wanting to go to an amusement park, and it was the cutest thing ever. 

“Yup. I love looking into that perverted brain of yours, Sam.” Tory grinned in an evil manner like he was about to possess him. Tory laid on his back next to Sam, “Now put that mouth to good use and suck my cock, Winchester.” he commanded, pointed at his throbbing member poking up from his crotch.

“Yes, sir.” Sam rolls over, greedily starts working on Tory's dick, able to deep throat him in seconds.

“Fuck, I needed this mouth.” Tory took a firm hold of a chunk of Sam's hair, holding him down at the hilt of his cock, briefly choking him, yanking Sam's head up off his cock. “Having fun yet, bitch?” Tory asked, Sam dripping saliva from the edges of his mouth.

“Yes, sir!” Sam said fighting to get back at Tory's dick, and gets a light smack across the face as a result.

“Nope, you need to be patient, Sam. You’re not in control here, remember?” Tory disciplined, all but shaking a finger at Sam’s face. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Sam held his head down, wanting to comply so that his desires could be met as well. 

“Good boy, now get on your back.” Tory directed, Sam rolling over almost like a dog responding to a command, biting his lower lip in anticipation awaiting Tory’s next instructions. Tory climbed on top of Sam, the two sharing a deep, lustful kiss with Tory’s tongue quickly overpowering Sam’s in the now fused chambers of their mouths. Tory slightly clawed at Sam’s left side, forcing Sam’s tongue to slightly retreat into a moan; he pulls away from Sam, staring into his eyes with a sinful look as he clawed down his torso again even harder.

“Gahhh!” Sam groans, tingles of pleasure shooting down his spine. Just to show his demonic personality a bit, Tory drags his tongue down one of Sam’s pecs, grabbing a mouthful of the muscle with his teeth and biting down on it. Sam shudders in a way that makes him seem like he’s on the verge of full-blown convulsions, his fully erect cock throbbing as he precums all over his abs and Tory’s chest. 

“Oh Sam, you almost look as if you aren’t enjoying this. You’re having fun aren’t you?” Tory laughs at his submissive friend, wanting to coax more emotion from Sam. 

“Dear God, yes! So much yes! I’m yours, however you’d like to use me, sir.” Sam moaned out, wanting as much as Tory could give him. 

“Good boy, Sammy.” Tory patted his head, a pleased yet condescending tone ringing in his voice. He looks at the clock on the nightstand. _Hmm, probably won’t be too long now._ He mused in his mind, not letting Sam in on his secret plan. “Time to let the real fun begin.” Tory lowered his head into Sam’s crotch, sliding his tongue into the recently used hole. Sam threw his head back in response to this sensation, curling his toes in the process. He was close to cumming from all of Tory’s torture, he couldn’t hold it for much longer, it was almost inevitable that his cock was going to erupt. He pushed his tongue deeper into Sam, holding up his large muscular legs to keep clean sight of his target. 

“Please, I need you to fuck me!” Sam pleaded greedily, wanting Tory to destroy his prostate. Tory withdrew his tongue from Sam and spit in his hand to lube his cock back up, readying it for the already slick sheath that was his partner’s ass. 

“Have your way then, you cock hungry whore.” Tory sighed, slamming the entirety of his veiny rod into Sam’s hole with a grunt. 

“Gaahhh, fuck!” Sam whined, sounding hurt and upset as he bit his lower lip to not swear further. It burned, it hurt in so many ways, but it felt amazing in so many more. 

“Here I was, trying to be nice and give you a proper warm up, but you had to go and ruin that by being so greedy for your own pleasure.” Tory pointed out, trying to more so gently scold him with this lesson, since this punishment carried its own pain with it. Tory began sliding in and out of Sam, trying not to hit his sweet spot too much and make him cum too quickly, pushing in as far as he could. Sam tried matching his rhythms with his own thrusts, Tory slamming in harder each and every time to make sure his partner would feel this the next morning. 

“You’re gonna make me cum, Tory!” Sam yelped, holding back with everything he could. Tory didn’t like this news, as upon hearing this, he delivered a very heavy tap to Sam’s swollen balls. He cringed from the pain, most of his tension melting away instantly, for his orgasm was benched for the time being.

“You'll get to cum when I say so.” Tory stated, glaring at Sam, now covered in a thin layer of sweat all over his body. He grabbed Sam's hips, thrusting harder into him so he could achieve his own release in a timely manner for his plan to work fully. “Fuck, you're a really nice hole, Sam. I bet Dean is gonna love this ass when he finally gets a crack at it!” Tory mentioned, wanting to bring up the taboo relationship the brothers sought with each other, aware that the supposedly immoral act was a big button for Sam. 

Incoherent whimpers were all that could be heard from Sam's mouth, his prostate was on fire, he felt like every part of him was going to implode if he didn't get to orgasm. Just as Sam's muscles began to tighten again, his ass milked Tory's cock to the point of no return. 

“Fuck!” Tory hammered at Sam's ass a few final times, flooding his insides with his release. Before Tory even had time to pull out, the two heard a noise. _Perfect timing._ Dean was unlocking the door from the outside, and walked in on the two of them as Tory dislodged himself from Sam. Sam gasped at the sudden emptying sensation inside him, unsure of what he would do within the next moment. “Hey Dean, you're up! He's already lubed up nicely if you wanna jump in there.” Tory pushed himself up from the bed, lightly panting from the shenanigans Dean barely missed. 

_Tory, what the hell are you doing?_ Sam screamed in his head, hoping his half-human friend would hear. He wasn't able to say anything, nearly quivering at the idea of being used a second time by his older brother, his face bright red.

 _What?_ Dean thought, his eyes as wide as could be, seeing his brother on the bed naked and scratched up. “I don't…” Dean barely chokes out of his mouth hesitantly. 

“It's fine, Dean. I know he wants to, and you're interested in getting to know your brother this way.” Tory revealed Sam's thoughts and arousal on the matter. Dean wanted to, he saw Sam lightly nod in agreement to what Tory said, however embarrassed he may have been to admit it. Dean rapidly began to undress, his sexual instincts taking over. Tory stopped Dean before he climbed onto the bed, “Remember, he likes it rough. If you want I can take a peek and answer any quick questions you might have?” he offered, trying to make this easier for him. All he could do is nod in response, looking into Tory’s eyes. Tory flashed his abnormal eyes at Dean, allowing him to peek into his thoughts to see what all he wanted to know. He lingered in Dean’s mind just long enough to form a lasting link with his thoughts. Tory ended the trance, snapping them both back into reality with Sam still on the bed. “Sam, your older brother is going to fuck you and add his load to your ass. If you’re okay with this, explain your safeword system to him.” Tory ordered in that same, commanding tone that Sam wasn’t getting sick of. 

“Gr--Green means keep going, yellow means slow down or ease up, red means I need you to stop.” Sam nearly whimpered to his brother.

“Good boy.” Tory turned back to Dean, whispering in his ear, “He’s into verbal degradation and being hit, that’s probably the easiest place to start.” he patted Dean on the back and let him make his way onto the bed. Dean takes a big breath and stares at his little brother spread open in front of him, and slaps his bare ass as hard as he can with his right hand.

Sam groans in pain, shaking a bit from the surprise touch from Dean. “Green!” He moans, trying to hold himself up, not knowing what his older brother may have in store for him. Dean quickly backhands the other side of Sam’s ass, Dean’s dick noticeably throbbing, begging to be shoved inside. He reaches for the lube, unable to contain himself any longer. He lightly oiled up his own cock, knowing Sam was already generously slicked on the inside from Tory. He slammed into his brother’s as, not wanting to take his time since Sam was clearly into feeling a little pain.

“Gahh!” Sam yelped, wanting Dean to destroy his lower body with his dick. He repeatedly pumped into his baby brother, noting a lack of resistance from his ass.

“You know, Sammy, I was hoping you’d be a bit tighter. I’m a little disappointed.” Dean commented in a sexy, gravely voice that even revved Tory’s engine up a bit.

 _Ooo, Dean. You pick up fast, I might see what I can get you to do to me later._ Tory bit his lip, watching the brothers engage in their incestuous endeavors. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Sam apologized, almost howling when Dean grabbed his head by his hair and yanked him back. He kept hammering away at Sam, letting go of his hair, just to dig his nails into his brother’s back and drag them all the way down to his ass. Dean was panting pretty hard, easing up on Sam as he pulled out for a moment.

“Roll over, bitch.” Dean ordered, wanting to be able to see Sam’s face when he slid back into him. Sam complies, not wanting to make eye contact with his older brother while they had sex, cause for some reason, he couldn’t come to terms with this happening right now. Dean shoved himself back into his new lover, leaning over him and sinking his teeth into Sam’s right pec. His thrusts were getting harder, his thick cock ramming into the sweet spot requiring stimulation for Sam to attain his own release. Dean withdrew his teeth from his brother’s flesh, noticing Sam averting his gaze. “You know Tory, I don’t think Sammy wants to look at me. If he’s gonna keep looking away, you might as well take advantage of his other hole.” Dean suggested seriously, wanting Sam to experience some ounce of punishment. 

“I like your style, Dean.” Tory walked over, forcing his still erect cock into Sam’s mouth, nearly choking him in the process. Dean was getting really close, so he began to stroke his brother’s cock to get him to squirm. Sam groaned, trying to say something, only to be muffled by the dick fucking his face. Sam was writhing in pleasure, unable to stop the build up that was happening, he was finally having sex with Dean. The man he had admired most of his life, the one had dreamed of having fuck him, it was actually happening. He was giving his last, final thrusts into Sam’s body, so close to achieving the climax that his body was aching for. After a few more moments, Dean couldn't hold it back any longer and erupted inside his brother, mixing his load in with what Tory had deposited before him. Sam’s flooded insides, along with the aggressive pressure on his prostate only fed the fire, he was craving his own orgasm and was seconds away. Just as he was about to dive off the edge, Dean withdrew his hand from his brother’s cock, continuing to fuck the freshly lubed hole as hard as he could. Sam tried protesting, but Tory’s dick was currently lodged down the back of his throat. Tears began rolling down his face, Dean repeatedly railing into just the right spot, he was drowning in pleasure and choking on agony. In that moment, with one final thrust, the entirety of Sam’s body began convulsing, everything tightening against his will, he splattered himself in his own thick release. Tory removed himself from Sam’s mouth since he nearly bit off his cock during his climax. 

“How are you feeling, Sam?” Tory said in his cute, normal voice that didn’t make him sound like he was going to chain you down and obliterate you. Sam moaned in a daze in response, unable to form words. Dean slowly pulled out of his younger brother, spilling some of his seed out in the process. 

Sam trembled at the sensation, “G--I’m good.” he managed to stutter. 

“Let’s get you moved to the other bed.” Dean said, helping lift his brother to the clean bed opposite of where they had been having their fun. He laid Sam in the middle of the bed, holding him from his behind ad signaled Tory to come join them. He slid into the cramped bed with the two larger men, sandwiching Sam between himself and Dean. 

After a second of silence, Sam spoke in a clearer voice, “That was amazing.” he said, sinking into the bed. 

“I’m glad you were able to enjoy yourself, Sam.” Tory smiled, patting the younger Winchester’s head as he got comfortable. “And I’m sorry for putting you on the spot like that, Dean. I know you two needed to get that out of the way in order to work better as a team, and be happier of course.” 

“Believe me, I’m not complaining one iota.” Dean chuckled as he held his brother in the bed, taking in the absolute nirvana he was living. 

“We should probably rest up, get our bearings, and get ready to try again tomorrow night. With no feeding tonight, this asshole is gonna be ravenous tomorrow.” Tory reasoned, trying to plan out tomorrow with the brothers. He sighed deeply, realizing what they may have to do in order to take this incubus down. 

“I agree, we need to try and get this taken care of ASAP.” Dean replied, cradling his now sleeping brother in his arms.

 _It’s the only way, I’m gonna need to sacrifice myself in order to kill this asshole._ Tory’s look grew pensive, sitting up in the bed alongside his fellow Hunters. 

“You doing okay, dude?” Dean whispered as to not wake Sam from his peaceful sleep the smile on his face said he was enjoying.

“I’m fine, just thinking is all.” Tory assured him with a fake smile, not sure how he was going to tell the two about his plan in the morning. “Let’s just get some sleep and regroup in the morning.” Dean drifted off to sleep fairly easily, knocking out less than ten minutes after his conversation with Tory. His red-headed friend was not as fortunate, he laid there awake for another hour at least. At some point, Sam adjusted himself in the bed, putting an arm across Tory in his sleep, making him giggle a bit. Somehow, his friend’s small gesture made getting to sleep a lot easier, as Tory joined the sleeping world a few moments after. None of them knew that the hardest part hadn’t even began, and they would be walking right into it tomorrow.


End file.
